


As Fate Would Have It

by AspynsGypsy



Series: As Fate Would Have It [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, E/R/É Shipping Festival, Eventual Smut, F/F, Past Abuse, Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Swan Queen - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspynsGypsy/pseuds/AspynsGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the entirety of Emmas life, she had been in the system. She's lost her faith in humanity, she only has herself and her son to rely on. Now she's being hauled off to yet another family. From the moment they arrived in the town of Storybrooke, something felt off and its more than the beautiful teacher who lives directly across from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, so please tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions! I don't own any of the characters.

From the view of the accelerating car, all Emma could see was a blur of dark green and muddy skies from the window. Her eyes still swollen from the night before, her son played peacefully iin the car seat over. She had decided to sit in the back instead of in the passenger seat, not only because her social worker, Archie, gave her the creeps but because she depended on her son for comfort more than he most likely depended on her. 

She was three months from being out of the system, and six months away from graduating high school. It still baffled her as to why a couple would want a kid who was almost an adult, and had a child in toe. Emma's guard went up, to protect herself and more importantly her child, as they drove from New York to Maine. 

She suddenly glanced down at her son, Henry, who was cooing and playing with a pacifier. She ran her hand through is dark, thick, curly hair. Dropping his pacifier onto his race car blanket, he quickly grabbed her thumb with his little fingers and manually removed her hand from his head. He began inspecting it, and swiftly entered her hand into his mouth. 

"Henry! No baby, use your pacifier." She said removing her hand from his slobbery mouth and popping the pacifier into his mouth. 

She began drying her hand on the blanket as she noticed the car had entered a town called Storybrooke. 

"Weird name" she thought as she scooted forward so her arms were laying across the back of the passenger seat. 

"How long until we get to our temporary house?" Emma inquired. 

Archie didn't look amused "About five minutes, Emma. I think you're going to find these foster parents are different. They really want a family." 

"I get wanting a family, probably more than anybody than anyone, believe me. But I've been through this before, all they want is the governments money." Emma stated 

"We will just have to see" Archie said as they pulled into a neighborhood with immaculate houses. They turned down a corner road and pulled into a driveway with a beautiful gray exterior, and at least two stories on the interior. 

"You've got to be kidding me." She said sitting back in the seat, dropping her hands into her lap, and shaking her head in awe. 

"Nope, this is correct Emma." Archie said putting the car in park. 

The house, along with the houses surrounding it, were beautiful. 

"Mama!" Henry shouted bring Emma out of her trance

She looks down at her beautiful baby boy "Come on Hen, time to start a new adventure." She said dully, unbuckling him from his car seat. 

She got him out and opened the door where she placed him to stand. She grabbed his diaper bag while he was looking around cautiously but not removing his little feet from where they were placed. Emma got out, diaper bag slung over her right shoulder and holding the car seat in her left hand. She reached for Henry's hand with her open one. He quickly took the hand for reassurance but quickly added 

"Mama, up!" Lifting up his other pudgy arm. 

"You're lucky you're cute" she giggled shifting the car seat to the other hand and bending down to pick up her child and placed him so he was sitting on her hip. He placed his head on her shoulder. 

"Are you sleepy, baby?" She added looking down at him "Do you need a nap?" To which he jolted straight up causing Emma to laugh out loud. 

"No, mama!" He shouted

Emma continued giggling as she walked to the back of the SUV, where Archie was removing her and Henry's things from the trunk. 

"Do you need any help?" She asked politely

Archie looked up at blonde 17 year old who had swollen eyes. She was carrying the diaper bag, car seat, and Henry. 

"No sweetheart, I've got it" he said grabbing the last bag out of the SUV and shutting the door "Let's go meet your new family." 

Emma was taken aback at the pet name she had just been called. "The only family I have is my son, and this is temporary, remember?" 

"We'll see about that. Don't shut out this family, Emma. They're a young couple and they're really nice people." Archie said moving in front of Emma and and Henry. He led them to the front porch. Emma looked down at her son, he's looking around taking in all the new sights and sounds, probably just as confused as Emma is. 

They reach the front door and Archie looks back apprehensively and says " You ready?" 

Emma just nods, it seems she forgot how to speak. He knocks on the door, when they hear quick shuffling and movement from the other side of the door. Emma feels her cheeks flush as she realized she was quite nervous. She looks at Henry, who's watching her with great intent for some guidance on how to react. She places a kiss on his for head for comfort, hoping he can't sense how tense she had just gotten. They hear the door click, as they both quickly turn their attention to the white door that was opening.

Inside the house, stood an attractive looking couple who looked to young to be taking in a seventeen year old and her child. 

The brunette had the biggest smile on, "You must be Emma!" She said moving closer to Emma. "And this must be Henry!" She added reaching for his car seat which Emma had realized she had been holding onto so tight, she had white knuckles. She released the car seat and the brunette had taken it. 

"I'm Mary Margaret, and this is David." She said turning around to David and handing off the car seat. 

"Please, come in. This is your home too now." David said politely moving out of the door way. Emma followed Mary Margaret iinside the house. She had taken the diaper bag off Emma's shoulder and placed it on a rocking chair. Henry was clinging to Emma, as he usually did in new situations. 

"Please, have a seat!" Mary Margaret said as David carried all of her and Henry's belongings upstairs. Emma sat on the couch and turned Henry so his legs were draped across Emma's, his head still on her chest. She began rubbing circles on his back and was kissing the top of his head. 

Mary Margaret sat beside Emma, "he's very handsome, Emma" she said quietly, noticing that they were both overwhelmed. 

"I think so, too" she said shuffling his hair "did you hear that Henry? She thinks you're handsome!" Emma said to trying to get a reaction from her son. He just blushed, causing both women to laugh. They say goodbye to Archie, and are left in silence. 

David descends the stairs, making them all look up, carrying two boxes that are wrapped. "We wanted to welcome you to the family" he said reaching the bottom of the steps and striding to Emma and Henry. 

"Hi, little Prince." David says to Henry, looking up at Emma who nods that its okay. "I have a present for you, do you want to open it?" He says redirecting his attention to Henry. Henry looks at his mom, who's watching him vand smiling. He gets off Emma's lap, and toddles to David. He stops suddenly, and looks back at Emma. 

"Go on, little one." She says encouragingly. 

He looks back at David, and lifts his arms quickly and throws them around David and letting out a small "ahh" 

This causes the house to erupt with laughter. "I guess he likes you David!" Mary Margaret says still laughing 

"I guess so" David says giggling and placing his large hand on the small of Henry's back. "Hey, prince. Do you want your gift?" David asks 

Henry pulls back "Yes!" He says sitting on the ground.

David hands Henry the gift and hands a gift to Emma. 

Emma looks at Mary Margaret and David, "You didn't have too" Emma says quietly looking down at the gift and fumbling it in her hands. David didn't hear and went back to help Henry unwrap his gift. Mary Margaret, on the other hand, did. She scooted closer to Emma and moves a loose strand of loosely curled hair behind her ear. 

"We wanted to, Emma. We wanted to let you know that we arent temporary, we're going to, if you and Henry let us, be a family." Mary Margaret says brushing Emma's hair on her back with her hands. 

"Thank you" Emma says quietly looking up to see Henry ripping the paper of the present. Inside, was a little toy car. Henry gasped and gotbup to hug David again. David laughed, as Henry got up and ran into Mary Margarets arms. 

"Do you like it, little Prince?" Mary Margaret said kissing his hair

"Yes!" Henry said excitedly. Emma laughed and Henry sat down and started rolling the car around on the carpet. 

"Open yours, Emma" David said smiling

Emma opened the small box. Inside was a necklace with a charm thast had "Emma" engraved into it. Emma didn't know what to say, as shebpicked up the necklace. She looked up at Mary Margaret and David with years in her eyes. 

"No one has ever gotten me a gift before" she says quietly, she voice slightly cracking. 

"Oh honey." Mary Margaret grabs Emmas hand and Henry toddles to Emma, forgetting about the new toy momentarily. 

"Mama" Henry says, his little voice full of worry 

"I'm okay, little Man. Go play, baby" she says wiping the tears away

Henry goes back to playing and giggling.

Emma looks up and smiles weakly, "thank you" she said, her voice shaking. She stands up, along with David and Mary Margaret. She tries to put on the necklace, but David steps in. "May I?" 

 

She hands him the necklace and moves the hair away from her neck. He puts it on, as Emma begins to play with the charm. 

"Do you like it?" David asks genuinely.

"Yes, David. Its beautiful. Thank you very much" Emma says looking down at the necklace. 

"You're welcome, honey" Mary Margaret says. 

They all look towards Henry, who is laying on the floor with sleepy eyes. 

"It's been a big day, huh buddy?" David asks kneeling and rubbing Henry's back. "How about I show you your rooms?" He asks looking at Emma 

"Yes, please. That would be nice" Emma says bending to pick up Henry and follows David up the stairs. 

"So we have one room for Henry for when he gets older, and one for you. We figured you would want Henry to sleep with you for now due to his age and it being a new house. And we thought we could take you and Henry to a couple store to help decorate your room the way you would like, because they're really dull right now." David says pushing open a door. It has a big queen sized bed in the middle of the room and a crib in a corner.

Emma walks it and is amazed "Thank you both" she says placing the already sleeping baby in the crib. 

"There's a private bathroom in here too" Mary Margaret adds pointing to a door. "Just come get us if you need anything Emma." 

"Thank you both" she says waking over and giving them both hugs. They nod and close the door. Emma turns around and the first thing she does is strip off the clothes that were clinging to her body, and she gets in the hot shower. After she feels that she has burned the day of with the hot water, she gets out and replaces her clothes with new, more comfortable pajamas. She brushes her teeth and exits the bathroom. She looks at her sleeping son and rubs his head. She walks over to the window and opens it. The air is crisp, so she grabs a blanket and heads out the open window to sit on the roof. She gets comfortable, and lays back on the roof. She closes her eyes, muych to awake to fall asleep. Its dark now, she notices how predominant the stars are. She takes a deep breath, the crisp air stinging her nose, and allowing the events that transpired in the hours before wash over her.

She heard a window open close by, so she quickly sat up and turned to see the disturbance in the otherwise quite night. All she could see was a black silhouette against a yellow background. 

"Well, hello dear" the voice said, deep and soulful. She was clearly a woman. 

"Um, hi.." Emma said moving the blanket closer to her body. 

The woman chuckled, carnivorous and intense "You must be the one of the additions to the Nolan family." 

Emma was in awe, she couldn't see the womans features, but her looks matched her voice, she was in serious trouble. "I guess you could say that" she said, her voice cracking. 

"I'll come over tomorrow to introduce myself, but for now, dear, I am going to go to sleep. I suggest you do the same, its rather cold out here. Goodnight, dear" she said melodically as she closed her window. Emma sat there for a moment, before re entering her new room. She closed the window, and walked to the crib. She needed Henry tonight. She picked up his delicate body and carefully pulls the comforter back on her new bed. She places Henry in the middle, turns off the light, and crawls into the bed.Henry, instinctively wraps himself around Emma, and Emma invites it. For the first time in a very long while, Emma's eyes were dry as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry had been awoken by the warm sun that had been pouring in through the window and directly into his chocolate eyes. The comforter had protected him warmly from the cold of the previous night, but the armor had become too much as he kicked the unnecessary protection off his chubby body. He rolled onto his stomach and collided with his mom, but she didn’t budge. He, then, sat up directing his full attention to his sleeping mother. Henry raised his arms, and flopped his full body weight on Emma’s stomach.

“Uff” she exclaimed suddenly as she shot forward, sitting up, with her son now rolling his round body to the upper part of her thighs while Henry continued laughing hysterically.

“Why can’t you wake me up with kisses instead of body slamming me!?” she asked while picking up her son

“Mama!” Henry said, putting his arms around Emma’s neck and squeezing. Emma sat still for a moment, breathing in his innocence, and thanking the universe that she had been given such a good son.

“Hey, little booger. Are you hungry?”

“Yes, mama!” Henry said excitedly, attempting to remove himself from Emma’s lap.

“Not so quick, kid” she said chucking, getting up from the warmth and picking him up.

She changed his diaper, and made the trek from the comfort of their new room. They reached the door, where Emma looked at Henry, giving him a soft kiss, and opened the barrier to the rest of the house. The sun was streaming in through the skylights, striving to warm up the house. They had come upon the top of the stairs, where music could be heard and the aromas of bacon and coffee had reached their noses. Emma looked at Henry and began to descend the stairs. They had reached the bottom, when Emma recognized the music as something by Fleetwood Mac and had realized Mary Margaret was on the phone.

“No, Regina. Come over, I insist. I made too much breakfast, and David got called in so I need more stomachs to fill” Mary Margaret was protesting before an elongated pause.

“No, I don’t think they will mind. Thank you, see you soon.” Mary Margaret said before hanging up and realizing that Emma and Henry were sitting patiently on the bar stools. She walked over to Emma, who was holding Henry.

“May I?” She asked before reaching out her arms. After Emma’s nod, she held out her arms and held her breath when Henry reached for her, acknowledging her presence.

Good morning Emma and Henry” Mary Margaret had said, walking towards the coffee pot and getting a mug to fill before giving it to Emma along with cream and sugar. “How did you sleep?”

Henry was smiling, as if in reassurance. Emma, on the other hand, had the opposite look.

“Henry had decided to wake me up with a belly flop onto my stomach” Emma said informatively. Mary Margaret just laughed. “She should laugh more, the sound is beautiful” Emma thought, taking an appreciative sip of the scalding coffee.

“Well, little Prince” Mary Margaret said glancing at the boy “We never officially met. My names Mary Margaret, it’s very nice to meet you.” She said, holding out her hand for Henry to shake. Emma giggled under her breath and wondered why Mary Margaret and David had never had children of their own.

Henry seemed captivated my Mary Margaret’s wedding ring, when he said “Mem Mem!”  
Emma looked up from her steaming coffee, as Mary Margaret looked dumbfoundedly between Henry and Emma. 

“Henry, say that again!” Emma said, getting up from her bar stool and stepping closer to her child.  
“Mem Mem!” Henry said, jumping in Mary Margaret’s arms.

“He said my name!” Mary Margaret said, laughing with tears in her eyes

“He only knows like ten words! That’s incredible!” Emma said, kissing her son and sitting down again. “One day together, and he already knows your name and is being more social than he’s ever been in his year of life.”

“This is great.” Mary Margaret said as the doorbell rang.

“I invited our neighbor, Regina, for breakfast. I hope you don’t mind.” Mary Margaret said moving towards the door.

“I don’t mind. I’m used to meeting people.” Emma said watching Mary Margaret and Henry move out of sight.

Emma heard the door open, taking another sip of her coffee. 

“Hi, Regina! Please come in.” Mary Margaret said, stepping to the side.

Thank you, dear.” The sultry voice traveled to Emma’s ears as she choked on the hot coffee.

“Emma? Are you alright?” Mary Margaret came back into view and was genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine. Just went down the wrong pipe, I think” Emma said as Mary Margaret rubbed circles on her back just like she did to Henry.

Mary Margaret accepted this notion rather seamlessly. Stepping aside, Regina came into view of Emma. “Emma, this is Regina. She’s a good friend of mine and Davids. I expect you’ll be seeing her quite a bit.” Mary Margaret said nonchalantly as she went back to the coffee pot, Emma’s son oblivious to what was happening around him.

“Hello, dear.” Regina said holding out her hand, but Emma didn’t register any of it. She just stared.

This woman was flawless, not a single hair was out of order. Her skin was stunning, and Emma was certain this woman moisturized daily. Her eye’s were mahogany brown, and she was sure her lips were going to kill her, they were full with a slight scar above her upper lip, an imperfection that made her all the more perfect.

Regina raised an eyebrow. “I won’t bite, dear” she said, her voice low

Emma returned from drinking in the woman, when she reached out and met the cold hand with her own warm one. Regina chuckled and let go to move to the bar stool that stood adjacent to Emma’s. Emma returned to her seat and took another drink of the chilling coffee as Mary Margaret had placed down Regina’s mug of steaming liquid.

“Is he yours?” Regina asked putting a packet of splenda in her drink.

“Yes, he is.” Emma said proudly, looking at her son.

“He’s very handsome. He must get it from you.” Regina stated making Emma’s 

She is very beautiful, isn’t she Regina?” Mary Margaret cut in

Regina just nodded, pressing her lips to the mug, letting the liquid invade her mouth. Mary Margaret had passed Henry back to Emma and walked back to the kitchen, getting out the utensils necessary for breakfast.

“Hi, little one.” Regina said looking at Emma for approval to touch Henry. Emma nodded and Regina had taken her hands off the coffee cup and held them palm up in front of Henry’s hand. Henry looked at Regina and leaped off Emma’s warm lap and into Regina’s awaiting hands. Regina, for the first time since arriving, let out a full fledged laugh as she caught Henry and brought him close to her body.

“You’re an adventurous one, aren’t you?” She said recovering from the fit of laughter

“He’s not this active. It’s strange, usually he doesn’t leave my side.” She looked at her son “Are you acting up to show off for pretty girls?” Emma rhetorically questioned, causing Henry to blush. The three women had laughed.

Regina was holding Henry on her legs facing her “Hi Henry, my names Regina. Im pleased to meet you.”

“Gina!” Henry shouted and Regina laughed again

“That’s right!” Regina said proudly “I don’t usually prefer that nickname, but I think I’ll make an exception!”

“Un-freaking-believable.” Emma sat, almost having spit out her coffee. “He literally knows like 10 words. How are you people doing this?” She said looking from Mary Margaret to Regina

“I honestly have no clue.” Regina said “but him saying my name is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
Still giggling Mary Margaret said “Regina, what are you doing today?”

“Well, since it’s the Sunday before school starts back up, I would say not much.” Regina said watching Henry grab at her necklace.

“Would you like to go shopping with us today to go get things for Emma and Henry’s rooms?” Said Mary Margaret

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your time together.” Regina said hesitantly

“I wouldn’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about. And I don’t think Henry will either.” Emma cut in

“Well, if you’re certain dear. I would love to.” Regina said looking at Henry.

“Oh, perfect! Emma, you should go into her house. The woman should have been an interior decorator, her house is flawless.” Mary margaret went on “We’ll eat breakfast and then we’ll get ready to go.” as she shoved plates under their noses and placed Henry in a high chair.

\----------------------------------------------  
After breakfast and Emma insisting on doing the dishes, they had gone to their rooms to get ready for the day. Emma dressed Henry in a red flannel with jeans. After she had gotten his diaper bag packed, she set Henry in his crib with his new car. She went to the bathroom to change and put on what little makeup she wore. She had just stripped of her pajama shirt and shorts when she realized that she forgot her clothes for today on the large bed. She opened the door, and walked to retrieve her clothes. When she had gotten them, she turned around to see Regina holding her son, staring.

“Oh my god!” Emma shrieked, falling backwards on the slick wooden floor and landing on her back.

“Oh, dear!” Regina set Henry back in the crib quickly and ran over to help Emma.

Emma tried to cover herself from Regina, but Regina grabbed one of Emma’s hands and pulled her up, Emma still trying to shield herself.

“Dear, you do realize I have seen a half naked woman before? I have seen one everyday, as I am a woman?” Regina said noticing Emma’s behavior. “Are you okay? You aren’t hurt are you? I didn’t mean to startle you, dear”

“No, you’re fine. I just didn’t expect to see you in here.” Emma said throwing caution to the wind and tugging on her shirt.

“It got a little awkward, waiting down there. So I decided to come up here and see if you needed any help with Henry.” Regina said quickly

“You’re fine, honestly. Just next time, warn me.” Emma said, stepping around Regina and back into the bathroom to put on her makeup.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They were out shopping all day. Emma, reluctant to let herself be an expense to Mary Margaret and David, had finally given up when Mary Margaret said that she would pick out things for her room.

In the end, Regina had been a huge help. She helped with Henry a lot while Emma tried to figure out what accessories she wanted for her room and had helped Emma come up with the “look” she wanted herself to portray. Mary Margaret had also insisted on Emma needing a cell phone. She had bought it without Emma’s permission, and claimed it was just for safety reasons.

After they had gotten both rooms set up, and eaten their weight in steak, Henry went to sleep and Regina had gone home. They all had said goodnight, and Emma couldn’t get across how appreciative she was of everything.

Emma walked up to her newly decorated room, checked on her child, and decided to make sitting on the roof a nightly occurrence to let the day sink in. She climbed outside, blanket wrapped around her, and sat down.

She had just started really thinking, looking up at the stars when a familiar sound of a window opening had her turning her head.

“Well, I thought you’d be asleep by now” Regina said, low and sultry, before adding “you have a very big day tomorrow, with school and all”

“It’s only nine, and I like coming out here and thinking” Emma said informatively.  
“Oh, well do you mind if I join you?” Regina asked.

Emma looked shocked as she shook her head, the houses were close enough anyway.

Regina was soon outside the window, pajamas and all, sitting right next to Emma. Emma could feel Regina’s chill. Without thinking, Emma opened one of her arms, inviting Regina into the warmth.

“Thank you dear” Regina said appreciatively. Emma nodded her head. “What were you thinking about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I was thinking about Henry. He fills my mind a lot. He saved me, I never thought I could love anything, let alone anybody, that much. But I do. He’s my soulmate, I truly believe that.” Emma said, spilling her thoughts. She was confused, because she had never done as such.

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Regina said before adding “I know how difficult that must’ve been for you.”

Emma just nodded, looked up at the seemingly giant moon, before inhaling a mixture of fresh air mixed with a spicy perfume.

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I like the smell of your perfume…” Emma said quickly.

Regina chuckled. “Thank you. Maybe, someday, I can show it to you.” Regina said, glancing from the stars to Emma

Emma’s face turned red, before quietly saying “I think I would like that.”

Regina chuckled and got up. “I’m going to go to bed. I, as well as you, have a big day tomorrow. Thank you again for sharing with me, I’ll see you tomorrow.” she said slowly as she bent down and kissed the top of Emma’s head.

Emma watched her climb back in her window, they each said “goodnight” once more, and Emma crawled back in her window.

She laid in her bed, and promised herself that she and Henry would be in that house long enough to see Regina’s source of perfume.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma awoke to the sound of an awful beeping noise coming from her alarm clock. She rolled over and turned off the obnoxious noise. She made a mental note to change the source of that god-awful noise. She sat up making the blanket that had kept her warm at night fall, to reveal a loose tank top. She glanced to the corner of the room, where Henry had laid in his crib, blissfully unaware the alarm had gone off.

She got up to move closer to her sleeping son. Only allowing the pads of her feet to fall gracefully upon the floor, she reached the crib. She looked to see her baby spread out, leg nooked upwards, soft snores disrupting the silence that surrounded them both. Deciding to allow him to sleep for a little longer, Emma glided to the bathroom leaving the door ajar to alert her if Henry had started crying.

As she began to undress herself, she began to let her mind wander to the mysterious neighbor she had recently befriended. She walked in front of the mirror as she began to smile at the thought of the latina woman. She looked up, seeing her reflection in the mirror.

Emma wasn’t very large, on the contrary actually. She had always been rather petite. It was a miracle she could carry Henry to full term. She had never been the center of attention at her old schools either. Her body hadn’t developed at quite the rate of other girls. She had rather small breasts, which had grown to hold breast milk during her pregnancy, but as soon as she had stopped breast feeding they had deflated once again. She was satisfied with the B-cup breast size she had.

She turned to show her butt, which was decent sized when compared to her breasts. Her stomach was flat as always, with stretch marks to show that she had carried a child. Because of her eating habits at other foster homes, she never had to worry about becoming heavier set. She motioned her eyes to the scars on her upper thigh. Perfect horizontal scars, protruding to remind herself of the pain and hurt she couldn’t handle. She didn’t want to think of those days, before Henry, so she shook her head and made herself think of Regina once more.

Regina was a beautiful woman, She had a fully developed body, her face was full, but she had the same petite body as Emma. She had a breast size at least twice the size of Emma. Emma never understood why people looked at other people’s butts and had felt so inclined to comment on them. But then she had spent all of the previous day staring at it and her mind had been changed. Her butt was like art. The way Regina had walked, causing her butt to move in a rippling fashion, and in turn, making Emma’s knees go weak.

She blushed slightly as she began to shower. She carried on thinking about the brunette and how she would see her after school. The butterflies had awaken in her stomach and were flapping their wings at quite a unsteady rate. She suddenly realized she had a simple school girl’s crush on her new neighbor, if that was at all possible after a day of knowing the woman. She was quite certain Henry did also, from the attention he had given her. She giggled at the thought as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel securely around her the frame of her body.

She heard shuffling from outside the door, followed by a long blood curdling scream from her son’s crib. Her heart dropped, as she ran to retrieve him. She got to the front of his crib, where he lay, thrashing his little body, flailing his arms and legs as if to fight off an imaginary entity, screaming and crying. Emma didn’t know what to do, and started hysterically crying and saying Henry’s name over and over again, trying to draw him back to reality.

“Emma?” a familiar voice had said.

Emma turned around to see David and Mary Margaret standing in shock, noting the steady downfall of tears exiting her eyes and falling to her cheeks.

“I don’t know what to do.” Emma said running into David’s arms “I don’t want to hurt him.”

Mary Margaret stepped over to the crib and maternally picked up the boy. “You won’t Emma. Hold him.” She motioned for Emma. Emma obliged and took her son. She brought him close to her body and wrapped her arms around his tiny body.

After a few seconds, he began to stir, waking up from the all too real nightmare.

“Mama?” he said quietly, his little voice raspy from screaming and clinging to her.

“Yes, baby. I’m here.” she said quietly into his ear “I will always be here.”

She looked up at Mary Margaret and David, who joined her in crying.

“Thank you” Emma said gratefully

“It was all you Emma.” Mary Margaret said “Sometimes, we just need a little push.”

Emma kissed Henry’s head, nodding. “What was that?”

“It sounded like he was having a night terror. It’s like having a nightmare, only like twelve times more vivid.” David said informatively.

“What does he have to have night terrors about?” Mary Margaret question, adding to the conversation

“I don’t know” Emma said, lying profusely. She knew exactly what haunted his dreams, because it haunted hers too. “I'm just glad he’s okay.” She added rubbing his head that was pressed against her chest. His little cheeks still red.

“We are too, sweetheart” David said “How ‘bout we take Henry and get him fed while you finish getting ready?”

“Yeah, okay.” Emma said kissing Henry’s head and handing him off to David. Mary Margaret hugged Emma before leaving.

Emma realized she was still in a towel, but she didn’t care. She would’ve run to help Henry butt naked. She walked back into the bathroom and finished getting ready. She emerged from the bathroom in a little foundation and mascara. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a jacket. 

Taking a deep breath, she came out of her room, backpack slung over her shoulder and her new phone in hand. She had stepped down the stairs and quickly saw David, in plaid pajama pants and a white tee and henry, who was now in just a diaper sleeping on David’s chest.

“Well, that the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” Emma said walking to Mary Margaret.

“Isn’t it?” She asked rhetorically, handing Emma coffee. “What type of cereal do you want?” she added holding up a box of Fruit Loops and Cocoa Pebbles.

“Cocoa Pebbles, please” She stated politely

Mary Margaret handed her the bowl and began to sip her coffee, looking intently at Emma eating.

Emma quickly noticed and after she finished chewing she looked up “Do I have milk on my nose or something?” She said smiling

Mary Margaret laughed hartley. “No, sweetheart. I was just admiring your beauty.” She said still watching Emma and smirking.

Emma’s pale face turned scarlet “Thank you” She said quietly

“Anytime, darling.” Mary Margaret said taking full responsibility for Emma’s currently red face “So your new school is about a ten minute drive. I can drive you or you can take the bus or walk. I suppose I should ask if you have a licence?” She said moving closed to the dishwasher.

“I have a permit. And I don’t mind walking to school, it gives me time to think.” Emma said

“Okay, that’s fine” She said depositing the glass in the dishwasher “You better get going pretty soon then, school starts at 8:30.”

Emma looked at the clock, which read 7:48 “Right, but I don’t know where the school is.”

“Oh, that’s right!” she quickly responded drying off her hands and running out of the kitchen. 

Emma didn’t know where she went but she got up to start doing the dishes. Mary Margaret came back not long after, just as Emma had finished putting the dish in the dishwasher.

‘“Thank you, honey. You didn’t have to do that.” Mary Margaret said appreciatively.

‘It’s the least I could do. You let me sleep in your beautiful house, I do the dishes.” Emma stated matter of factly.

“It’s your house too, sweetheart” Mary Margaret said, handing Emma two papers.

“Thank you” Emma said taking the two papers. One was her schedule for the school day, and the other was directions to the school.

“So that’s your schedule, if you find that you don’t like it you can go to the counselor’s office and try to change it” She said switching papers “And this is directions to the school, which you follow pretty quickly if you don’t want to be late. We’ll discuss helping you get your licence after school.” Mary Margaret said

“Oh my god! Really?” Emma asked gratefully “Thank you!” she added, quickly hugging her, running to grab her backpack, new phone, and giving her son a quick soft kiss before leaving the house.

Walking down the street, she looked at her schedule;  
Pre-Calc - Mr. Hill  
AP World History- Mr. Moss  
Art- Mr. Jackson  
AP Civics- Ms. Mills  
Choir - Mrs. Williams  
Free Period

Emma had never had a free period, and it was quite odd to her. “I’ll go to the counselor’s office, I guess” Emma thought

She continued to follow the directions which had led her straight to the school. It was small, and had a homey type of feeling. She arrived at the school when the first warning bell rang. She found her class pretty easily. She took a deep breath and entered the mostly quiet classroom, a few whispers were circulating directed towards her. She sat in the back of the classroom and sunk into her seat. She would much rather be with Henry.

When class started, Emma’s new classmates definitely noticed a new entity in the room.

“Yes class, we have a new student. Please take your seats” The teacher said

Everyone sat quickly, before Mr. Hill added “Class, this is Emma Swan. I expect you all to be kind to her. Let’s get started.”

The rest of class, with a few glances in her direction, had gone rather smoothly.

The same was true with her next two classes. A student, Ruby, had been especially kind when introducing Emma to her group of friends Belle, Killian and Graham. She quickly found that she liked them rather well and wondered if this was what every normal teenager felt like.

Fourth period had come swiftly, “Ms. Mills.” she said in her head “Sounds very proper” she noted.  
She had to head upstairs to the classroom. She opened the door, to find she was the first student in class. She instantly lowered her head as she made her way to the back of the classroom and sat in the desk right in front of the teachers.

She retrieved her supplied, and lowered her head once more. She heard the door open along with the sound of heels cracking on the floor.

“This must be the teacher” she thought hearing the steps move closer to her “Or maybe an over dressed student’

“Well, it’s nice to see you’re prepared for class Ms. Swan” the familiar voice said

Emma looked up, astonished “Regina! You never told me you were a teacher!”

“It’s Ms. Mills at school, dear. And you never asked my profession.” she said reprimanding Emma as she moved to sit down at her desk. “What are you doing here anyways? Class doesn’t begin for another 20 minutes?

“It’s my first day. I wanted to know my class schedule” Emma said, her eyes following Regina to her desk.

“May I see your schedule?” Ms. Mill’s asked

“Yeah” Emma said, reaching in her backpack and retrieving the paper. She handed it to Regina.

She squinted and suddenly put down the paper on top of her desk. She pulled up her purse and said “This is what happens when you get old.” quickly putting on her glasses

Emma started laughing thuroughly

“What’s so funny?” Regina said quizically.

“You are not old, Regina!” Emma said sternly

“Im 29, almost 30, dear. And it’s Ms. Mills” Regina said picking up the paper and smirking “You don’t have a 6th period, I see”

“Yeah, I was going to talk about that with a counselor” Emma said.

Looking up from the paper, Regima said “Do you want to be my teachers assistant? Or would you rather add something difficult to this already complex schedule?”

“What is a teacher’s assistant?” Emma asked

“A student who runs errands, and does pretty much whatever the teacher, in this case, I, say” Regina said, voice lowering causing Emma's mouth to dry

"I wouldn't mind doing that" Emma said quietly

Regina chuckled. "Good, report back to here 6th period, and I should have it all figured out so you don't have to talk to an annoying counselor."

"Thank you so much" Emma said appreciatively

"You're very welcome, dear" Regina said, as students began shuffling in. 

............................................................

4th and 5th period went by fairly quickly. She didn't like civics so much but it looked good on college applications, so she took AP. She, however, loved singing. Music had gotten her through a lot growing up. Choir went bybfaster than she had hoped, but she got to see Regina- or Ms. Mills - afterwards so she couldn't really complain. 

She entered Ms. Mills room, the lights were off with soft music playing in the background. She recognized thesong to be "Into The Mystic" by Van Morrison. Regina wasn't at her desk, but rather looking for an unknown object in the closet in the corner of the room. Emma sat her backpack down quietly and walked behind Regina silently. She smiled as she slowly began singing along with the music. 

"When the foghorn blows, you know I will be coming home” Emma sang loudly

Regina jumped up, “Shit!” she said loudly

Emma backed away, doubling over laughing.

Regina turned around “You, Ms. Swan, had better watch your back” she said smiling and holding her chest “I hate using such crass language.”

Emma fell into the clair “I like hearing you cuss” she said, taking a moment to catch her breath “It reminds me that you’re still human.”

Regina sat at her desk, forgetting about the closet. She looked at Emma, studying her and squinting her eyes. Emma felt a little awkward as a blanket of silence covered them with Regina gazing in her direction. After about a minute of Regina peering at Emma she said “I didn’t know you knew of Van Morrison. His music is quite your senior.”

“I love every type of music. It helped me through a lot growing up. And music doesn’t really have an age, does it? If it helps you, or you like the song, then it shouldn’t really matter when it was created.” Emma said, losing herself in the topic.

“No, I guess music doesn’t necessarily have an age. You’re very mature for your age, Emma.” Regina observed, looking at Emma as if she could see her soul.

“Thats what everybody says. But you have to grow up quickly when you grow up in the foster care system, and when you get to be a single mother” Emma said not looking for an ounce of sympathy

“You’re very strong, dear. That little boy loves you very much Emma.” Regina stated

“I love him so much. He’s my everything.” Emma added

Regina looked at Emma, “If I’m overstepping my bounds, please tell me. But I have a bit of a personal question to ask you.”

Emma looked at Regina, as if to say ‘go on’.

“Where is Henry’s father?” Regina asked

Emma flinched at the word ‘father’, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Regina reached out her hand to grab Emmas. Her fingers curled around the milky skin.

“I’m sorry. I overstepped. You don’t have to tell me” Regina said, trying to take back the words that hung in the air

“No, it’s fine.” Emma said sternly “I need to discuss it with Mary Margaret and David too. Could you come over tonight and I’ll tell all three of you?”

“Absolutely” Regina said “I can drive you home, if you would rather not walk.” she added

“That would be nice. Thank you” Emma said

“You’re quite welcome, dear” Regina stated before adding “Where did you get a voice like that?” she asked trying to change the subject to something lighter

Emma looked down blushing “I don’t know. I’ve always loved to sing.”

“Maybe you could give me a concert sometime? Because that voice is to good to hide” Regina said, manually lifting Emma’s head and rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

“Maybe.” Emma said quietly “I’m kinda embarrassed to sing in front of people by myself. I don’t have a problem singing along with music or other people. But by myself? It’s a scary thought, I guess.”

“You shouldn’t be dear. There’s so much goodness in that voice.” Regina said matter of factly.  
“Well, thank you” Emma said as the bell rang

Regina started to gather her purse, whereas Emma just sat there watching Regina gather her things.

Regina looked at Emma “May I help you?” she said chuckling and raising an eyebrow

“What?!” Emma raising an eyebrow to match Regina’s “You can stare at me, but I can’t look at you?”

“Oh, that’s how we’re going to play this game, is it?” Regina said smirking, walking towards the door.

“Yes, it is” said Emma, grabbing her bag and following Regina outside

Regina got to the car and opened her door. She looked at Emma who stood there, mouth gaping.

“Are you going to get in or ogle at the car?” Regina asked

“I didn’t know this was your car!” she said walking around the front of the Mercedes Benz.

“It’s just a car, dear” Regina said starting the car “let’s pick a song.” She added picking up her phone and scrolling through the music.

“Let’s see if you know this one” Regina said, backing up the car as “Hot Blooded” by Foreigner started playing.

“I’d be crazy not to know this song!” Emma said as she started to sing along

“You don’t have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind” she was singing, fully content and moiving her head to match the music

Regina glanced at Emma who was genuinely smiling and singing her little heart out. She, then, made a promise to herself to make her smile like that every time they saw each other, because she was certain it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll tell you if its okay that you come over” Emma said exiting the Benz “Thank you for the ride, I’ll see you later on tonight!”

“Alright dear. Do give Henry a kiss for me, will you?” Regina said grinning and putting the car in drive

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do that enough tonight.” Emma said while Regina started laughing

“You’re probably right. Now go do your homework, I don’t want you to be preoccupied when I arrive.” Regina said, driving away before Emma could retort anything

Emma had sprinted up to the house and quickly opened the door. Inside she heard more music as she entered the living room

Coming from the TV, was the sound of “Gypsy” by Fleetwood Mac

“You must really like Fleetwood Mac” Emma observed. Mary Margaret was swinging Henry around, and in turn, making him giggle.

Mary Margaret turned around and smiled “Hi, Emma!” she said as she passed Henry to Emma

“Mama!” Henry said, reaching her and giving her a well needed hug

“Hi, baby bear!” Emma said returning the hug gratefully

“How was school?” Mary Margaret inquired

“It was good. I think I made some new friends.” Emma said walking to Mary Margaret with Henry in her arms. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me Regina was a teacher?”

“‘Gina!” Henry said proudly

“Yes, baby. ‘Gina!” Emma said poking Henry’s tummy

“I thought it would be a good surprise.” Mary Margaret said handing Henry a sippy cup

“Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting it. I’m her TA now, too” Emma said sitting down with Henry, Mary Margaret sitting opposite them.

“That’s awesome.” Mary Margaret said “I’m glad you had a good day.” 

A few moments passed before Emma said “Do you mind if Regina comes over for dinner? I have something I want to discuss with the three of you”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll call to let her know” Mary Margaret said, standing up

“Thank you.” Emma said, rising from her seat “I’ll go put Henry down for a nap and begin my homework”

“Okay. I’ll go figure out dinner.” Mary Margaret added

She walked up the stairs and entered her room. She laid down a sleepy boy into his crib and kissed him goodnight. She set her backpack down and went into the bathroom. When she emerged, Henry was fast asleep.

She giggled and she climbed on her bed to begin her homework.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Henry had awaken about two hours later as Emma had just finished her homework.

She walked to his crib “Hi, there.” She said looking down at the big grin that caused his eyes to squint. She picked him up, his little muscles contracting as he stretched in her arms.

“You're so sweaty, my sleepy boy!” She said, swinging him over her arm and carrying him downstairs.

“Hi, honey,” Mary Margaret said “Did you get your homework done?”

“Yes, I was just thinking of giving this little monster a bath…” Emma said

“Of course. You can use the bathroom down here. I'll go get a towel” Mary Margaret said sweetly as Emma walked towards the downstairs bathroom and began to undress Henry.

“Time to get in the bath, my child!” Emma said, changing her voice to a deeper, more theatrical voice as she took his little shirt off. She started the arch and placed him in the tub as Mary Margaret entered with baby soap and a towel.

“Do you want some bubbles, Handsome?” Mary Margaret asked Henry

“Yes, Mem Mem!” He said excitedly

She put the soap bottle under the faucet and squeezed out the thick liquid instantly filling the tub with bubbles that began multiplying as a scent of artificial blueberries filled the air.

Henry's starting waving his arms in the water and hitting it causing both of the older women to retreat into the corner of the bathroom.

“Henry!” They both shrieked but Henry continued laughing.

They finally got him to stop his little arms with the lure of his favorite race car toy.

They both got on their knees, kneeling in front of the bathtub. They began to team up as Mary Margaret washed his hair and Emma washing his body. Mary Margaret lowered her hands in the water to dispose of the soap that clung to them, when she began smirking. She looked Emma who was focused on cleaning henry stomach.

Mary Margaret cupped her hands as she moved her arm in a forward motion splashing the soapy water onto Emma, dousing the front of my shirt and her face in the warm water. Mary Margaret started laughing hysterically as Henry quickly joined.

At first, and was shocked at the now chilling water running down the front of her, but quickly realized there was a tub of water in front of her and a pitcher, originally to wash the soap off Henry, in her hands.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she turned to face Mary Margaret. She scooped water into the pitcher slowly as the corners of her mouth began to turn upward

"Emma! No! I'm sorry! Please don't!” Mary Margaret said laughing as she realized Emma pitcher

"You did this to yourself, Mary Margaret! "she said as she quickly poured the water on Mary Margaret's clothed body. Mary Margaret out for shriek as Henry continued laughing very hard.

Mary Margaret had scooped water into her hands as they doused each other with water until there remained no piece of clothing that wasn't covered in water as the women were laughing and shaking.

"Well, I think the adults in the situation are more wet than the child in the bathtub" Regina noticed leaning against the door frame. They were both laughing so hard that they didn't hear David answer the door.

"Mary Margaret started it” Emma said still laughing

"Gina! "Henry cut in, excitedly standing up and reaching for her.

Regina walked forward to pick up the boy "hi, little prince!" Regina said kissing his wet hair, not minding that he wasn't dry.

Mary Margaret and Emma had the same idea as they looked at each other and had began scooping water into their hands while Regina remained oblivious.

They had counted to three silently, as they quickly splashed entire backside soaking her pencil skirt and blouse

She turned around and looked at the two, who were doubled over laughing.

"You two are dead" she said sternly, the coolness of her demeanor sent chills down Emma's spine. 

They started to get up as Regina closed and locked the door. She turned on the sink and begin to splash the water that came from the small faucet at them with her unoccupied hand while the other held Henry securely to her waist.

"Emma, get the pitcher!” Mary Margaret yelled, trying to block the water with her already dampened arms

Emma grabbed the pitcher, filled it, and threw the contents on Regina, soaking the front half of her.

Regina laughed melodically, like Emma had never heard before, a truly beautiful noise of happiness. Regina fell against the door and slumped down, a naked Henry still held tightly in her arms. Emma and Mary Margaret followed quickly behind, finding the comfort of the wet floor.

"Are you done” Regina asked still laughing

"I surrender" Emma said putting her hands up

"As do I" Mary Margaret said getting up. "Emma, I believe you have clothes that will fit Regina. Go upstairs and change out of these wet clothes and I'll clean up.”

"I can go across the street and get some on my own clothes, dear” Regina said acknowledging Mary Margaret's kindness

"No Regina, I insist. Go up with Emma” Mary Margaret said stubbornly

Emma look at Regina, and shrugged her shoulders. Regina chuckled "Alright, dear.”

Emma, Regina, and Henry walked up the stairs. When they got to Emma's room, Regina had walked across the wooden floor and set Henry on the bed.

"You, Mister, better not pee on the bed." And I said pointing to Henry in a theatrical motion

Henry giggled as Emma opened a drawer to the dresser that held her pajamas. She retrieved two pairs of cotton shorts and loose tee shirts.

“Will these do?” Emma asked holding up the clothes

“Well, I tend to like things more form fitting but…” Regina looked at Emma, whose face was very red “I'm kidding, dear. These will work just fine.” She said, grinning and grabbing the clothes.

Emma giggled as she glanced at Henry, who was now laying on the bed. She looked back at Regina who had graciously taken off her shirt and was standing in a bright red bra. Emma continued to stare absentmindedly, as Regina began to take notice.

“You know dear, it's quite rude to stare.” Regina stated, placing her hands on her olive skinned hips.

“Sorry, I uhh… Well I wasn't expecting to see that when I looked back” Emma said matter of factly, raising her left arm and motioning towards the entirety of Regina's body.

“What? You haven't seen shoulders, a bra, some arms and a stomach before?” Regina said amused

“Not like that!” She quickly said, defending herself before adding “I hope this doesn't sound wrong or anything, because of the teacher student thing, but you have a very aesthetically pleasing body.”

Regina laughed “Well, thank you. And I don't think it's wrong, seeing how we were friends before you became my student.”

“Alrighty then…” Emma said reaching for the bottom of her shirt and peeling it away from her skin. 

She attempted to take off the wet denim that clung to her legs. She tried to be graceful and at least a little bit sexy because she knew the older woman was watching intently, but she ended up falling over.

Regina giggled “Do you need some help with those, dear?”

“No, I've got them,” Emma said, now determined to get the wet pair of jeans off her skin. Finally, after a couple minutes of struggling and tearing them from her irritated skin she got them off.

“Suck it!” Emma exclaimed excitedly throwing the denim to the ground and looking up to meet Regina's eyes, hoping for reassurance.

Regina started laughing hysterically “that was very graceful, my dear” she said wiping her eyes

“I told you I could get them off!” She said looking at Regina who, in the time that Emma had struggled with her jeans, had shed her skirt. Emma realized the were standing there, both practically naked,but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She simply made a mental note to herself that she needed to purchase sexier underwear.

Emma continued to grab her shorts and began putting them on. Regina looked at her while she did this, and thought to herself that Emma was beautiful human, inside and out. She could see that Emma had a way of carrying herself that few Regina had ever encountered had, something that Regina was curious about.

“You know, it's quite rude to stare, dear.” Emma said, not looking at Regina but pulling the baggy shirt over her head

“You caught me, my dear.” Regina said taking responsibility for looking at the younger woman and putting on the clothes

Emma snickered and looked at Henry, who was still very naked.

“Let's get you dressed, nakey boy!” Emma said, pulling a pair of train footie pajamas out of the dresser and a diaper from his changing table. She sauntered across the room because she could feel Regina's eyes on her. When she got to Henry, she tried to roll him over onto his back to put a diaper on him. 

“Gina!” He said loudly as he struggled to roll back over to his stomach to stop Emma

Emma glanced down at her child “I doubt Gina knows how to put on a diaper” she said ruffling his hair.

“Pardon me, but Gina does too know how to put on a diaper!” Regina said moving Emma out of the way

Five minutes later, Henry had a new diaper on and train pajamas secured around his little body

“My bad, you do know how to put on a diaper” Emma said, announcing her defeat

“I told you, dear. Didn't I Henry?” Regina asked mocking Emma as she picked up Henry and making her way towards the door.

“I believe Mister Henry has a crush on you, Regina” Emma said moving behind Regina and grabbing Henry's hand “Don't you, Henry?”

“Gina” Henry said blushing, moving his head to Regina's shoulder, face turned towards her neck

“Unbelievable” Emma said shaking her head

“If we're being honest, I think u have a crush on him.” Regina said rubbing his head as they got to the bottom of the steps

“I was just coming to get you for dinner” Mary Margaret said “What took you so long?”

“Emma had troubles taking off her jeans.” Regina said placing Henry in the high chair

“Have you ever tried to take off wet denim? It's like one of the most difficult things to do.” Emma quickly retorted, sitting in between Henry and Regina after filling her plate.

“Gina!” Henry said loudly at hitting the tray attached to the high chair

“And Henry has a new girlfriend,” Emma said getting up and switching places with Regina so she could sit next to him

“He's a little young, don't you think Regina?” David said sarcastically

“Love knows no bounds, David” Regina said “and besides, he has the most beautiful eyes” she said leaning over to kiss Henry's check. When Regina was situated again, she looked at Emma and smirked as her hand traveled under the table cloth and had placed itself on Emma's lower thigh and squeezed it lightly,

Emma blushed before dropping her fork. Everyone looked at her “Clumsy me.” She said bending down to grab the utensil.

She was certain her dropping the fork wasn't due to her clumsiness, though she was very klutzy. It was because she knew Henry had her eyes and the igniting fire on her thigh due to where Regina’s hand had been placed.

…………………………………………………

After dinner, Henry had insisted on being held by Regina, to which she happily obliged. Henry had fallen asleep shortly after with his head laying on her shoulder and her hand rubbing slow circles on his back.

For the first time, Emma was jealous of the attention her son was getting from the beautiful woman.

After a few minutes, Regina and Emma took him upstairs to his crib. When Regina had finished laying Henry down in the crib, she turned to Emma and made an impulse decision to quickly pull Emma in for a close hug before she could make any objections. Emma was surprised at first, but quickly wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. They say like that for a moment, before Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and led her outside the door.

“Are you ready?” Regina said quietly running the back of Emma's hand

“I guess” Emma said taking a deep breath

They descended the stairs, Regina's hand moved to settle on the small of Emma's back. Regina didn't have to say anything for Emma to know what she was thinking. Emma was appreciative and instantly comforted at the thought.

They walked across the living room where Emma got Mary Margaret's and David's attention.

“Can I talk to you guys?” Emma asked apprehensively

“Absolutely, honey.” David said

Regina took a seat next to Emma. Mary Margaret and David took the chairs across from Emma and turned their full attention to Emma.

Emma crossed her hands and set them in the middle of her lap under the table cloth, head lowered.

“I've never told anyone this, but I do really enjoy this household and I hope to stay here. But in order to do that, I want to be completely honest with you and so I'm going to tell you about Henry’s biological father.” Emma said, looking up to see if there had been any objections. They just continued to look at her, waiting. She took a deep breath and looked down.

“His name is Neal Cassidy. He was 20 when I met him. I had made a friend, Lily, at the school I was previously attending, if you could even call her my friend. She was invited to a party and wanted me to come. I did, because she was the only friend I had and I was afraid if I rejected her invitation, she wouldn't like me anymore. Anyways, I went and it was fun. I was talking to Lily, when Neal came over. He looked older, with a beard and a mysterious demeanor and I guess that intrigued me. We ended up swapping numbers and we talked for the rest of the night. Fast forward about 3 months and we had started dating.

Emma frowned before continuing “if you can even call it “dating” because he cheated of me multiple times.” She looked up at the three others, who were listening intently.  
“We had been dating for a couple weeks before he began pressuring me to do… things… with him. I didn't want to at first. I had just turned 16.” Her voice transferred to a lower octave, as tears threatened to exit her eyes. “One night, we were going to bed and we went to his room.”

She looked up to David and Mary Mary Margaret “Please tell me if I'm being to visual, because I can make this PG.”

“No, honey” David said “Go on.”

Emma swallowed before continuing “we had gotten into bed and I just kept kissing him. He rolled on top of me, and I thought I was ready so I told him it was okay. He kept saying ‘this will feel good, I promise’.” Emma paused letting a tear fall “but it didn't feel good, at all. It hurt a lot and he wasn't gentle at all. When he was done and got off of me, I didn't know what to do. So I got up and went home, not telling Neal I left, not that he cared. The next day he asked me to come over and I stupidly agreed.” Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and Regina and they were crying silently. She glanced at David, but he looked angry so Emma looked down again.

“I went over, but all he wanted was sex. When I refused, he…” Emma started crying and closed her eyes so she couldn't see the pain in the people's eyes in front of her. “He hit me.” She stopped to let the words catch up with her. She felt a hand meet her lower arm and it followed the trail of her arm to her hand. The hand quickly wrapped around hers. She knew it was Regina’s and knowing that made her slightly comfortable.

She took a deep breath, salty tears falling into her mouth “I fell over but he just lifted me up and slammed me into a wall. He asked again and I stupidly said no once again.” Emma let herself vocalize a sob, as she realized everybody was crying too.

“You don't have to continue if you don't want too, sweetheart” Mary Margaret said almost inaudibly through the tears.

“I have too. You need to know” she said, sobbing “he choked me until I was certain I was going to die. He let go at the last second, and let me fall to my knees. He kicked me in the ribs before he threw me out of his apartment. I walked home and didn't see him again, but a month later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I had Henry eight months later.”

“Henry had been about nine or ten months old when he found me again. We were sleeping and he had awoken me by punching me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He asked if Henry was his, but I shook my head because I didn't want him to take my child. He slapped me across my face and Henry was crying so loud and screaming. He pinned me against the bed as he kicked me over and over again.” Emma said sobbing and looking down “he was yelling at me, telling me that I was a slut and a whore. He punched me in the jaw and I blacked out. When I came to, Henry was still screaming and yelling “mama”. I couldn’t…. I couldn't do anything. I sat there and cried because it hurt to much to move. I let Henry down.” Emma said bending over and sobbing.

Mary Margaret moved to her side and sat on the floor. She pulled Emma into her lap and rocked her back and forth, kissing the top of her head and wrapping her arms around Emma's small frame. Emma continued to vocally sob into Mary Margaret's chest

“We won't let him get you, Emma. I'll protect you, baby.” Mary Margaret said rubbing Emma's back  
David had gotten up and walked outside slamming the door causing Emma to jump.

“Is he mad at me?” Emma asked looking up, eyes bloodshot

“No, sweetheart. He's angry that you were treated that way and no one did anything to stop it. Regina interjected “I think we all are.”

Emma nodded back into Mary Margaret’s shoulder before saying “I love Henry so much, even though he came from an awful human, and I can't even keep him out of danger.” She said crying harder

“Emma, look at me.” Mary Margaret said, her hand guiding Emma's eyes to meet hers “Henry loves you so much, you can see it every time you walk into the same room he's in. You're an excellent mother, and I never ever want to hear you say your not ever again.” Mary Margaret said sternly

Emma nodded and crumpled into Mary Margaret's body. Mary Margaret sat there and let Emma cry. Regina followed in sitting on the floor and silently rubbed Emma's back, still crying.

After a long while, Mary Margaret had alerted Regina that Emma had fallen asleep.

“She must be comfortable enough with you. I hate to say this, but she's probably never known this kind of love.” Regina said

“Regina, I love her so much. And it's only been three days, but I can't help it. I love her and Henry.” Mary Margaret declared

“She may not know it yet, but she's your child. You should that tonight. She'll start to think of you as her mother soon, I'll bet you anything, dear.” Regina states

“I hope you're right.” Mary Margaret said kissing Emma's head and trying to move before Regina stopped her.

“I've got her, Mary Margaret. You go and find David.” Regina said putting her arms around Emma

Mary Margaret agreed as she let Regina pick up Emna. She had carried her upstairs and laid her gently in the cool sheets. She pulled the comforter around her tiny body. She lowered her head where her lips brushed the peach fuzz of Emma's cheek. Regina lifted her head to brush the blonde curls out of Emma's face while saying “you're so beautiful, Emma. And so strong.” She kissed Emma’s soft cheek once more and gently squeezed her hand.

She began to walk away when Emma pulled her back by her hand.

“Stay with me.” Emma requested silently

“Emma, I can't…” Regina started

“Please. Please, stay with me.” Emma pleaded

Regina sighed and climbed into the bed with Emma. Emma had rolled over and nooked herself under Regina's head.

“You're beautiful” Emma whispered into Regina's neck, causing Regina's skin to get goosebumps from Emma's warm breath and Regina to blush.

“Shh, darling. Go to bed, dear. You're safe.” Regina said, doubting Emma would remember any of this in the morning.

Regina was running her fingers through Emma's hair when Mary Margaret walked in and grabbed her chest to show how much the sight was melting her heart.

She walked to Emma who was balled up tucked under Regina. She bent to rub Emma's arm when Emma reached up to grab Mary Margaret's hand.

“Stay, too. And please get my baby to join this snuggle fest.” Mary Margaret wasn't going to argue. 

She picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to Emma. Mary Margaret laid Henry across Emma's chest.

“There's room.” Emma said to Mary Margaret. She smiled as crawled into the bed. She wrapped an arm around Emma and Henry as Regina did the same from the other side.

“Mary Margaret?” Emma asked quietly, eyes closed

“Yes, Emma?” Mary Margaret whispered

“I love you too” Emma said letting out a breath

Mary Margaret smiled, remembering confessing her love for the girl to Regina. She looked up and Regina did the same.

“I told you” Regina mouthed

Mary Margaret mouthed “thank you” as she laid her head down on the cool pillow.

Emma had never felt so secure. She knew as long as she had these two incredibly strong women by her side, she was invincible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long to update. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. As always, I love your feedback. Enjoy :)

Emma awoke with a sweaty entity laying across her chest. She squinted open her eyes to find the sun blaring into the emerald orbs. Henry was splayed across her chest, arms and legs on either side of her body. She looked over to where Mary Margaret was supposed to be, but the spot was vacant. She looked toward her alarm clock and it read “5:23m.” She had a little time before she had to get up and she knew the dark haired woman was still sleeping beside her.

She slowly got up and put Henry into his crib before crawling back under the blankets. She slid so she was next to Regina’s body, feeling the body warmth radiate off of her. She closed her eyes before slowly putting an arm over Regina’s waist and placing her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina took a deep breath before folding into Emma and wrapping her arm around Emma's stomach, her head placed over Emma's. Emma couldn't help but smile and nuzzled herself so she was closer to Regina.

“I know you're awake, dear.” Regina's gravely voice said

“Shh, you're dreaming. Just stay asleep.” Emma said breathing in Regina's overpowering scent.

A low chuckle arose from Regina's throat, “Mmm, you're lucky I'm comfortable and don't have to get up until 6:00.”

“I usually don't like cuddling, you know.” Emma stated

“Oh, I can leave then. Maybe go snuggle Henry, instead.” Regina said rolling away from Emma

“Wait wait wait.” Emma said grabbing Regina's waist and pulling it back to her. “I like cuddling with you, though. And you're warm.”

Regina smiled and turned towards Emma. She laid on her side and readjusted Emma so she was doing the same, facing Regina. Emma looked up to meet Regina's eyes and scooted closer to her, not breaking eye contact. Regina moved her arm so it was draped over Emma's shoulder, pulling her closer. Regina let out a deep breath as Emma nudged her head under Regina's chin.

“I meant it.” Emma whispered

“You meant what, dear?” Regina said quizzically

“What I said last night. You're beautiful, Regina.” Emma said closing her eyes

Regina chuckled “I was certain you weren't going to remember saying that”

“I do remember. And I mean it.” Emma said, defending her thought.

“Well, thank you dear. But I'm nothing special.” Regina said quickly

“You don't seriously believe that do you?” Emma was dumbfounded “because you're probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

Regina took her head off of Emma's and looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed. Emma looked up and her expression was very serious.

“Thank you Emma” Regina whispered almost inaudibly wrapping Emma into her

They laid there for another 25 minutes, completely relaxed in each other's arms. The alarm went off, startling them both. Emma reached over and turned it off.

“I don't want to get up.” Emma said laying back down

“I don't either dear, but I like my job.” Regina chuckled

Emma laughed as Henry started to coo from his crib. Emma sat up but Regina pushed her back down on the bed “I've got him.” She said as she stood and grabbed Henry

“Hi, little Prince” Regina said kissing his chubby cheek. Henry wrapped his little arms around Regina's neck and gave her a slobbery kiss returning the gesture.

Regina laughed as Henry shouted “Gina!”

Emma joined in “He hasn't really gotten the kissing thing down yet.”

“It's endearing, a little wet though.” Regina giggled wiping her cheek. “You'll learn someday”

“Yeah, but not for a long time.” Emma said sternly rolling over to face the woman and her child

“Oh, of course not.” Regina said kissing Henry's head “but if he gets any cuter…” She said looking back at Emma whose face was distorted

Regina started laughing out loud “I was kidding dear. I'm sure he won't be kissing anyone for a long while, except for me that is.” She said kissing his cheek.

“Mhm” Emma nodded “he better not.” She said reaching for her son. Regina handed Henry over, who was all to glad to see his mother. He giggled as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

“Oh, I thought you loved Regina” Emma said laughing, returning the favor and hugging him.

“He can love us both, Emma.” Regina knowledgeably said

“He's a little traitor” Emma said ticking Henry's sides

“Mama!” Henry said through the laughter

“Oh, well at least he remembers who I am!” Emma said theatrically grabbing at her heart.

“You are too dramatic for your own good, dear.” Regina said letting out another low laugh

“Oh, I'm glad you're up!” Mary Margaret said standing in the doorway

“Mem Mem!” Henry said jumping on Emma, trying to wriggle free from her grasp

“I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that.” Mary Margaret said crossing the threshold into Emma's room and grabbing Henry

“He’s very lovey this morning.” Regina observed “And full of wet kisses.”

“Have you been kissing on Regina this morning?” Mary Margaret said looking at Henry and his cheeky smile.

“Gina!” Henry shouted jumping in Mary Margaret's arms.

Emma and Mary Margaret started laughing as Regina smiled widely

“I'll take him downstairs and get him breakfast and you two can get ready for school.” Mary Margaret said before adding “Emma, we're going to have to see what we can do about getting him in daycare. I know a woman who would love to take him while you're at school. We'll talk about it when you get home.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Emma said appreciatively. With that, Mary Margaret left the room leaving Emma and Regina to themselves.

They looked back at each other before Regina said “I need to be getting back to my place to change and such.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess that would be a good thing. I wouldn't want you showing up to school in my pajamas, not that you wouldn't completely own wearing pajamas to school.”

Regina started chucking, “I'd like to think I dress a little more sophisticated than that, dear.”

“Oh, trust me. You do.” Emma said under her breath

“What was that dear?” Regina said leaning in as if to catch what Emma said

“Oh, nothing.” Emma said quickly

“Mhm.” Regina's eyes squinted “well, I do think I have to go if I don't want to be late. Can I have a goodbye hug?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Emma said springing into Regina's arms

Regina giggled as Emma situated herself, throwing her arms to wrap around Regina's petite waist. Regina took a deep breath and lowered her head so it was resting on Emma's shoulder.

“You're so strong, Emma” Regina complimented, taking in the smells that were infused in Emma's hair.

“You would have done the same if you were in my situation, if you had a baby depending on you.” Emma said calmly

“I would have, but I probably would've lost my sanity along the way. I would not be as put together as you are today.” Regina said placing her hand in the back of Emma's head.

“Henry was the only thing drawing me back to sanity. He's my soul mate, as you already know.” Emma added

“He loves you. And I love him. He's a very well behaved baby.” Regina complimented  
“I got lucky.” Emma noted

“That you did, Emma.” Regina stated “I have to go get ready for school, but I'll see you there?”

“Yep. I'll see you forth and sixth periods.” Emma said pulling away from Regina's grasp, smiling.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand a squeezed it while walking towards the door, stopping in the door frame.

Emma raised an eyebrow as Regina slowly turned on her heel “I do look forward to getting to know you better, dear. You and Henry.”

Before Emma could respond, Regina was gone leaving Emma smiling.

Emma sleepily walked into the bathroom unable to wipe the smirk off her face. She stripped of her pajama shorts and shirt and got into the shower. She turned on the water and accepted the water lovingly when she stepped under it. As she began washing her blonde locks she began questioning herself on why she had let these people in so quickly. She had never let anyone in, Henry being the only exception. She furrowed her brow, she felt safe and secure with them, she knew that for a fact. She had never had a family welcome her so kindly before, let alone accept all the baggage that came with the young woman. She recalled last night, remembering how she had sobbed into Mary Margaret's arms, and how she had requested both woman stay with her for the night. She had confessed her feelings for Mary Margaret, and had snuggled comfortably into both of the woman's arms. She was beginning to understand the security that she hoped she had given Henry, and how nice it was to have. She couldn't begin to think about what would happen if they gave her and Henry back, she already loved them to much and that was a scary thought. She got out of the shower and got dressed in her signature jeans and simple tee shirt. She quickly applied makeup and wandered downstairs, hair still a little damp.

“Mama!” Henry said toddling towards Emma

“Hi, my prince!” She said picking him up and kissing his head.

“Emma, David wants to take you to school if that's okay?” Mary Margaret asked walking over and giving Emma a good morning hug

“Yeah, that's okay.” Emma said walking towards the kitchen, she could smell the aroma from what she knew had to be waffles.

She placed two waffles on her plate and took a seat. She was lost in Henry's little hand trying to grab the waffles when David came down the steps.

“Hi honey,” he said kissing her forehead “‘Bout ready to go?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” She said lifting Henry from her lap and placing him on Mary Margaret's lap.

She grabbed her backpack and kissed Henry's head before following David out the door. They had gotten into the car as David began to drive away.

David cleared his throat before saying “Emma, I wanted to drive you to school because I wanted to talk to you about last night. I wanted to thank you for feeling comfortable enough for telling us that. I know how hard it must have been.” He took a deep breath and looked at Emma who was now pale faced with her hands folded in her lap. He reached out hesitantly and waited for her consent and take his waiting hand. She looked out at his hand and looked up at his eyes, which were focused on the road, before grabbing his hand.

He smiled before continuing “Emma, I walked outside last night because I was angry. I was angry that nobody helped you, and that he was that abusive towards you.”

Emma looked up “I thought you were mad at me.” She said almost inaudibly.

He looked at her, shocked “Oh no, honey. Oh god, I wasn't mad at you. Not at all.” David says releasing her hand and rubbing the back of her head. “I want you to know that Mary Margaret and I are going to do the best we can to protect you and Henry. We want to keep you safe.”

“Thank you David.” Emma said dumbfounded at the generosity of her foster parents

“I think Henry really likes you guys.”

“We really like him. He's a really well behaved boy.” David complimented

“He is. I got lucky.” Emma said, noticing that they were pulling up in front of the school.

Emma was exiting the car when David grabbed her hand “we kind of like you too, sweetheart.” He said with a smirk chiseled onto his face.

“I kind of like you guys too, David. I'll see you after school.” Emma said shutting the car door and smiling walking into the school.

………………………………………………

The first five class periods went by rather quickly. She was excited to see her favorite teacher as she ran up the stairs. She swiftly opened the door and spotted Regina - Ms. Mills - sitting in the back of the room at her desk on the phone. She sat quietly and waited for Ms. Mills to finish the conversation.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Ms. Mills turned her attention towards Emma.

“Hello, dear.” She said yawning

“You look tired.” Emma observed

“Yes, well I had a person who likes to kick in their sleep right next to me.” Regina retorted

“I've been told that once or twice.” Emma said laying her hands across Ms. Mills desk. 

“I'm not sorry though, I only kicked because you tried to cuddle me.”

“I'm sure that's why, Emma.” Regina said rolling her eyes “I get cold at night, and you are a hot sleeper just like Henry.”

“Yeah, that's why he only sleeps in a diaper. He's super sweaty in the morning.” Emma said recalling the memory of her child

A comfortable silence fell over them once more. After a few moments, Regina began collecting her purse. “I don't have any reason to stay here, would you like a ride Emma?”

“Yes, please.” Emma said picking up her things.

………………………………………………  
With quick “see ya laters” conversed between the two women, Emma was back inside of the large house.

“Emma!” Mary Margaret said loudly “How was school?”

“It went by really quick.” Emma said looking around for her child “Where's Henry?”

“I put him down for a nap.” Mary Margaret stated “he was getting fussy. Besides, I have something I want to discuss with you.” She said beckoning to the chair.  
Emma sat and waited for Mary Margaret to start talking.

“So we haven't really discussed what I do for a profession.” She stayed matter of factly

“No, I guess we haven't.” Emma said wondering why she hadn't asked

“Well, honey, I'm a lawyer.” Mary Margaret said

“Really? That's cool!” Emma said excitedly

“Yes, while it is cool and all, we do have to go on trips a lot, David and I. That's what we're going to have to do this weekend, Emma. I know you're so new to this house but I was wondering if you minded watching over it while we were gone. Regina will stop by every now and again to make sure you and Henry are alright.”

Mary Margaret was babbling and Emma was in tears.

“Why are you crying, sweetie?” Mary Margaret asked finally noticing

“You would trust me with your house?” Emma said quietly

“Of course, you haven't done anything to prove you can't be trusted.” Mary Margaret said affirming herself

“Thank you. Yes, I will do that for you.” Emma said wiping her eyes

“Thank you Emma.” Mary Margaret said pulling Emma in for a hug

“Thank you for trusting me.” Emma said quietly.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Mary Margaret said

Emma pulled away looking Mary Margaret “So I guess that's why Regina was on the phone when I walked into her classroom today?” She asked Mary Margaret quizzically

Mary Margaret chuckled “yes Emma. Nothing gets past you, does it?”

Emma smirked “no, not much.” She claimed confidently

“I guess I better call Regina to let her know.” Mary Margaret said getting up

“I can just go across the street and tell her.” Emma offered following in suit and standing up

Mary Margaret looked at Emma “if you want t, I have to get dinner started anyways.”

“Cool, I'll be back in a few.” Emma said trying to hold back her excitement at seeing her favorite teacher

She walked out the door and across the perfectly green lawn and infront of Regina's house.

Walking up the walk way, she realized that Regina's house was bigger than the house she called home. It had two giant white pillars that stretched up to hold the huge house in place. She walked up to the giant red door and quietly knocked.

After Agee moments, the giant door opened to a woman with her hair up in a bun and wearing leggings with an olive green tank top. The smell of cinnamon mixed with freshly brewed coffee came floating out of the house and hit Emma like a brick wall making her mouth salivate.

Regina smiled as soon as she saw it was Emma “Hi Emma.”

“Hi Regina” Emma said, curious about what was through the door.

“Come in, please. I'm just grading assignments.” Regina said stepping to the side waiting for Emma to pass the threshold.

Emma hesitated for a moment before walking in the house, taking off her shoes and following Regina into down a hall way.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Regina said walking into the giant kitchen.

“Um, well I wanted to tell you that I agreed to stay here while Mary Margaret and David go out of town.” Emma said sitting down on a bar stool.

“Oh, I knew you would.” Regina said crossing the kitchen and leaning across the counter infront of Emma. “I guess we will have to have a sleepover then, now won't we?”

Emma's face turned slightly red and she laughed “I mean if you want to, we can I guess.”

“Well then, I can't wait.” Regina said smirking reaching out to tuck a piece of stray hair away from Emma's face.

Emma's face turned crimson as she leaned her head towards Reginas hand.

Regina rubbed Emma's cheek with her thumb. “So pretty” Regina whispered

Emma looked at Regina, emerald met mahogany, when Emma turned away. “Alright then, I'll see you at class tomorrow.” Emma said getting up and walking towards the door.

Regina followed, and when Emma just about reached the door, Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her backwards wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders.  
Emma hesitated for a second before wrapping her hands around Regina's waist. They stayed there for a moment before Regina said “Goodbye Emma. I'll see you tomorrow.” She gave a light squeeze before lowering her head to kiss the top of Emma's.

“Bye Regina.” Emma said letting go and walking out the front door.

As she got to the front lawn of Regina's house, she turned around to see Regina looking through the window. She waved at Regina and Regina waved back. She, for the first time in a very long time, couldn't wait for the upcoming days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long. As always, feel free to leave comments and feedback.

Emma ran into the house, her cheeks flushed and very flustered. She leaned her head against the door as she tried to maintain a semi normal pulse. After a few deep breaths, she walked into the kitchen.

“How was Regina?” Mary Margaret said, snapping Emma from her thoughts

“Oh, she was good. She said she had a feeling I would accept the offer.” Emma said sitting down, observing the dinner Mary Margaret was making.

Mary Margaret chuckled, “We both did.”

“Oh.” Emma said, realizing that Mary Margaret was making chicken Alfredo. 

“Shouldn't we discuss day care?”

“Yes! You're right!” Mary Margaret said stirring the pasta “So there's a day care, it's called Neverland and its run by one of my very good friends. She said she would love to take Henry.”

Emma looked down “that sounds great, but how much would it cost?”

“She owes me some favors, I introduced her to her husband, so she said she would watch him for free.” Mary Margaret said

“I can't cash in on one of your favors.” Emma said

“She owes me plenty more, Emma.” Mary Margaret said looking Emma directly in the eyes “please let us help you.”

Emma continued looking at her, eyebrows furrowed. “Okay.” She said quietly  
“Thank you Emma.” Mary Margaret said grabbing Emma's hand “why don't you go and wake up Henry? Dinners almost ready.”

“Okay.” Emma said getting up and walking towards the stairs “He loves pasta anyways.”

“That's good to know!” Mary Margaret said watching Emma walk up the stairs

Emma treaded down the hallway, taking extra time to stop the floor from creaking. She opened the white door to reveal her room with a sleeping baby in the corner. She glided over to him and began rubbing his forehand. She moved her hands behind his shoulder blades and lifted him up to her.

“Wake up, my beautiful boy.” She whispered in his ear.

Henry tucked his head below Emma's, and let out a big yawn. He reached one of his hands up and cradled Emma's cheek as he let out a slow “mama.”

Emma felt her chest tighten, “How did I get so lucky to have such a sweet boy?” She asked rhetorically

They sat there for a few moments before Emma finally said “Do you want some dinner?”

Emma didn't even have to finish the sentence before Henry's head shot up. Emma started laughing as they walked downstairs.

“Somebody's very hun---” Emma started but stopped as the scenery came more into view.

David had Mary Margaret held tightly in his arms, her eyes were closed. She was smiling slightly, swaying to the non existent music. She looked secure and genuinely happy, a look that was quite foreign to Emma.

They stood there for a moment before David had seen them and opened up his arms, beckoning Emma and Henry. Mary Margaret quickly followed in suit once she realized that they had an audience, and so Emma carried Henry to the couples awaiting arms.  
Both pairs of arms enveloped Emma and Henry as they slowly started swaying together. Emma leaned against David's chest next to Mary Margaret as Henry leaned on her head.

After a few minutes of what Emma could only explain as uninterrupted bliss, She squeaked “we're like our own little messed up family.”

David looked down with tears in his eyes “we're the family of misfit toys.”

“I like that,” Mary Margaret said churning it over in her mind.

“The family of misfit toys.” Emma repeated smiling because she couldn't think of a family she would rather be apart of.

…………………………………………….

The rest of the week went by quicker than Emma would have liked. She got through each day as her anxiety about Mary Margaret and David's trust was growing at ma steady pace.

Friday finally arrived, and school was over. She and Regina had gotten into a routine of going home together. Regina had dropped Emma off outside of the house with a promise to be over soon. Emma didn't why, but the thought of Regina being by her side was soothing her growing anxiety.

She walked into the house, and before she could even put her bag down, a diaper clad Henry was attacking her legs.

“Hello, my boy!” She exclaimed bending down to picking him up.

He swung his arms around Emma's neck when Emma walked into the living room. She found two suitcases, along with David picking up the remnants of a dirty diaper.

“So that's why he's practically naked.” Emma said, piecing the puzzle together in her mind.

“Yeah. That and he looked constrained in clothes, he should be free while it's still socially acceptable.” David said getting up and throwing the dirty diaper away.

Mary Margaret came down the stairs, almost running. “We need to go. We're going to be late!” She said hugging Emma “we’ll call when we land. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma said, her heart fluttering

She hugged David “Be good kiddo.” He said rubbing the back of her head

“I will.” She said. They hugged and kissed Henry and were ushered outside by Emma.

After they left, Emma's anxiety was at an all time high. She walked back in the house with Henry in her arms, and set him down on the floor in the kitchen.

“Are you hungry baby? Do you want a snack?” Emma asked her son

“Yes!” Henry said slapping his hands together

Emma rose and started hunting in the pantry. She heard the doorbell ring. When she answered the door, she felt a wave of relief when she realized it was Regina.

“Are you alright dear?” Regina asked cupping Emma's cheek.

“I'm fine. I'm just glad that you're here.” Emma said gesturing for Regina to the inside of the house.

Henry ran around the corner after recognizing the deep sultry voice and ran straight for Regina's arms giggling and saying “Gina!” Over and over again.

Regina let out the most beautiful laugh and lifted Henry into her arms. “Hi, my little Prince!”

They walked into the kitchen and Emma handed Henry some puffs as Regina put him in a high chair.

“How are you?” Regina asked glancing up at Emma

“I'm good. Mary Margaret and David just left, and we were just waiting for you.”

Emma said jumping up to sit on the counter.

“Oh, that's very nice dear. But I have something to tell you.” Regina said taking a few steps closer to Emma. “We are going on our own trip. We're staying one night, and I need you to go pack. I already talked to Mary Margaret and David.”

“Where are we going?” Emma asked, not budging from the spot where she sat.

Regina came closer, so she was standing in front of her. Regina was looking directly at Emma, whiskey melting emerald. Regina placed her hands on Emma's waist and began to lift her off the counter. “That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear. Now go get packed quickly and I'll watch Henry.”

Emma swallowed audibly “okay. I'll be down in like 10.” She said as she ran upstairs.

Regina looked back at Henry, who was studying Regina.

“It's a surprise, Henry. I'm not telling.” Regina said as Henry giggled.

………………………………………………

Within half an hour, all three of them were dressed, packed, and on their way to the mystery location.

“So how long is it going to take to get there?” Emma asked quizzically

“About an hour and a half. But that's all I'm telling you, dear. You'll just have to wait and see.”

“You're sneaky, Ms. Mills.” Emma said squinting her eyes

“Oh, I'm Ms. Mills now?” Regina said glancing at Emma “two can play at that game, Ms. Swan.”

“Since when have you ever called me Ms. Swan?” Emma asked, her voice raising an octave or two

“Since you decided to call me Ms. Mills outside of school.” Regina said smiling

“Mhm.” Emma said pursing her lips. She looked back at Henry who was now comfortably asleep.

“He needed a nap anyways.” She said quietly, turning back to sit correctly

“We can wake him up when we get to where we're going.” Regina said

Emma glanced at Regina when the image of the older woman smiling and laughing popped into her head. She began to blush as she recalled the way her head rolled back when she had a deep guttural belly laugh. She smirked as she tried to brush away the thought before Regina had noticed.

But Regina had noticed, “do I have something on my face , dear?” She said chuckling glancing at Emma for a quick second

“Oh, no. I was just trying to figure out where we're going.” Emma said, clearly lying

Regina thought of telling the girl but thought better off it “well, it seems I have to stop for gas up here so why don't you go get us something to snack on.”

“Okay” Emma said “What do you want?”

Regina thought about it for a second while pulling into the gas station. She put the car in park, got money out of her bag to give to Emma. She handed Emma the money, but caught her eye and whispered “surprise me.”

Emma inhaled sharply before nodding and stumbling out of the car.

Once inside the store, she grabbed two waters and a small juice for Henry along with a bag of pretzel crisps, two snickers bars and a lollipop.

She hustled outside, to find Refina tapping on the back window and making funny faces. Seeing Regina, tongue out and all to make Henry smile, made Emma's heart flutter.

She walked up to the car where Regina had caught sight of her. She stood up and said “Henry woke up and I was just trying to keep him entertained” trying to justify her silly faces.

Emma opened the car door “no need to explain to me, but it did look like you were having fun.” She said getting inside the car

Regina soon followed “I just like to see him smile.” She said looking back to see a content Henry smiling and playing with his toes

Emma looked at Regina, and smirked “that's one of my favorite things about him.”  
Regina turned and started the car. “Let's see what you got” she said, gesturing towards the bag

“Well, I got juice and a lollipop for Henry, and he's got some apple puffs in the diaper bag. And for us, I got water, some pretzel crisps, and snickers.” Emma said, satisfied with herself

Regina smirked at Emma while she opened the juice and got Henry his puffs. When Emma turned back and opened the crisps, Regina said “how did you know snickers were my weakness?”

Emma was taken aback “I didn't. They're mine too.”

“Huh” Regina said starting to drive “well that's quite a coincidence, dear.”

Emma nodded, it was a little weird but she decided not to over analyze it. She continued munching on the crisps, when she noticed Regina quickly glancing at her.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Emma said suddenly

“You caught me.” Regina said matter of factly “I was just wondering when you were going to hand me some of those pretzels.”

Emma raised an eyebrow and before her brain could stop herself, she lowered a hand into the bag, retrieving a crisp and began trekking to Regina's mouth.

Regina looked down at the pretzel and parted her red lips and allowed the food to enter.

She began chewing when she noticed that Emma's cheeks had turned crimson. She was about to say something to draw attention to it, but she decided to let it go because they were almost at their destination.

Another ten minutes of silence with the occasional giggle from Henry, they pulled into a dirt driveway.

“Regina… Where are we?” Emma asked looking out the window at the tall trees passing

“Just wait about thirty more seconds.” Regina said, smiling and looking at Emma to see her reaction.

As they came to a clearing, Regina watched as Emma's face change from utter confusion to amazement.

As the trees moved past opening to a clearing, there was a huge body of water that was currently reflecting the baby blue sky along with a small cabin where the driveway came to an end. It was secluded and surrounded by the green of the trees.

Emma looked at Regina with a dumbfounded look on her face, still silent.

“Don't look at me like that!” Regina said laughing “what do you think?”

“I think I want to live here.” Emma said looking back out the window. They reached the end of the driveway where Regina pulled the keys out of the ignition and sat watching Emma.

“I'm glad you like the exterior, but maybe you would like to see the interior?” Regina said glancing back at Henry.

Emma opened her door and let the fresh, tree filled air hit her body. She got Henry out of the car and walked with her minimal luggage to the small wooden cabin.

Regina opened the door “I'm sorry, it's a little musty. It's my father's cabin, and he lives in Wisconsin so he hasn't had much time to come and check on it.

She flips on the lamp in the corner and begins removing sheets from atop the furniture. Emma moved Henry so he was sitting on her hip and began to help Regina.

“You don't have to help, dear. Have a seat.” Regina said gesturing towards the couch

“Regina, it's okay. I've cleaned an entire house with him on my hip.” Emma said trying to show off as she opened the curtains and let some light in

Emma turned around and took the house in. She was standing in the living room, and around the corner was a small kitchen. There was a hallway, where she was guessing the bedroom and bathroom would be. It was cozy.

“There's only one bedroom so I'll sleep on the couch and you and Henry can have the bed.”

“Regina, no. You take the bed, Henry and I will sleep on the couch.” Emma disputed.

“Emma, the bed is a queen. You and Henry are taking the bed.” Regina said,  
putting finality to her words

“Well we’ll just have to see about that.” Emma muttered quietly

“What did you say, dear?” Regina asked stepping closer to Emma and holding out her arms for Henry to transfer into.

“Hmm, nothing.” Emma said handing Henry over.

Regina turned and walked into the small kitchen as Emma grabbed the bags and brought them into the bedroom, making certain she had Regina's.

When she came back out, Regina was humming a song, and swinging Henry around causing Henry to laugh heavily.

She stood in the doorway, taking in how far her and her son had come in such little time.

After a while, Emma quietly said “what are you singing?”

Regina jumped, making Henry giggle louder “Emma! You startled me!”

Emma started laughing, “well, be more observant!”

“You aren't supposed to be this sassy to your teachers.” Regina retorted

“We aren't in school, therefore you aren't my teacher, you're my friend.”

Regina squinted her eyes “touché, dear.” She turned around and began stirring mystery ingredients inside a bowl

“What are you making?” Emma said stepping closer to see what was in the bowl

“Henry and I are making chicken caesar salad.” Regina said retrieving the chicken out of the fridge, “Is that alright, dear?”

“Yeah, I love caesar salad.” Emma told Regina

“Good, then you won’t mind cutting up these carrots.” Regina announced while handing Emma the bag of carrots, smiling like she had just won something

“Well, I guess not.” Emma said, taking the carrots and grabbing a knife and cutting board

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After making dinner, Emma requested they go and sit on the porch and watch the sunset while they ate. Regina, with a smile on her face, told Emma she thought that was a great idea. When they all had their jackets on and dinner in hand, they exited to the cooling crisp air. They set out a blanket and began eating.

Emma looked over at the horizon, and it took her breath away. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange that faded into pastel pinks and purples.

“Wow.” Emma said in amazement

Regina looked at Emma and Henry, who was placed in Emma’s lap sitting contently, staring out at the horizon much like his mom.

“It’s something, isn’t it?” Regina said looking back to the sunset

“It’s beautiful.” Emma stated looking at Regina, “I don’t understand how you aren’t out here all the time.”

“I used to come out here all the time with my father. It’s my happy place. I don’t like coming here without company.” Regina said glancing back at Emma.

“Oh. Well thank you for bringing Henry and I here.” Emma said gratefully

“You’re quite welcome, dear.” Regina vocalized while looking down at Henry, “Is he already asleep?”

Emma looked down at her lap and sure enough, there was a sleeping boy. “How does he do that?” Emma wondered aloud, getting up to put him in the room “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, dear.” Regina’s eyes followed Emma inside the house.

About two minutes later, Emma emerged from the house carrying a blanket. She sat right next to Regina and spread the blanket so it covered both women from the chill of night. They sat in silence watching the once bright sky fade to a dark blue.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at Regina. Regina glanced at Emma, and she could feel Emma thinking.

“What are you thinking about, Emma?” Regina asked, adjusting the blanket

After a few seconds, Emma explained “I’m just happy that we found you, Mary Margaret and David. It’s kinda like you saved us.” Emma said quietly

Regina took this in before saying “They probably won’t tell you this, but you probably  
saved them just as much. As for me, I’m very happy we found you and Henry.”

Emma lurched forward and pulled Regina in a big hug. Tear streaks were making Regina’s shirt wet, but she didn’t have the heart to adjust her. Regina held her, rubbing small circles on her back.

Regina leaned in and kissed the top of her head gently and with the opposite hand, held Emma’s head in place.

After a few seconds, Emma sat up and placed a hand on Regina’s thigh, causing her to jump slightly at the contact and the warmth that was now radiating up her leg. Regina looked at her thigh with the evading presence. Her eyes wandered upwards, soaking in Emma’s lower arm and bicep, her rising and falling chest, her collarbone, her lips, and finally her juvenile emerald eyes. The grassy plains that were Emma’s eyes met the mahogany bark that were Regina's and Emma was certain she could look into those eyes eternally. Emma’s eyes left the contact for a millisecond to glance at Regina’s lips before returning back to their original home.

She wasn’t in control of her body, her mind was screaming at her body to stop but it leaned in closer. Regina looked at Emma, the silhouette of her showing more than her actual features and met her halfway.

Regina inhaled sharply before letting her lips meet Emma’s. Their lips touched and melted together as if this was where they belonged. This kiss was soft and slow, as if all their worries vanished. Regina placed her hand on the back of Emma’s head to deepen the kiss and let out a small moan. Emma jolted away, breathing heavily. Regina opened her eyes, and saw Emma with an embarrassed look upon her beautiful face.

“Emma--” Regina started

“Im…. Im so sorry.” Emma said quickly before turning and running into the darkness  
“Emma!” Regina shouted “Emma! Come back!”

It was no use, she couldn’t see in the dark and someone had to stay with Henry.  
“She’ll be back.” Regina said to calm herself.

She gathered the blankets and went back inside. She decided to stay up until Emma returned so she took a seat on the couch and waited.

She put her head into her hands and let out an elongated sigh. She touched her lips as if Emma’s were still placed on them. She knew these feelings were wrong, whatever feelings they were. Emma was her friend, her neighbor, her student most importantly. She tried to ignore her building feelings for Emma, she would have to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please don't hurt me ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! As always, I really love your comments and kudos. I hope you like the chapter!

Emma’s lungs felt as though the were on fire but she just kept moving, gasping for air to quench the burning. The logical part of her brain told her to stop running, but she couldn’t. It was well past dark by now, the crispness of the almost winter air biting at her bare legs making everything numb. 

She came to an old oak tree, where she put her arms out to stop the movement of her legs. She latched onto the tree and fell to the ground, her pajamas now covered in dirt and mud. She sat on the ground, breathing heavily when her head dropped into her hands. She didn’t know what possessed her to kiss her teacher but when she did she was certain she had been more relaxed, more comforted than she had in her entire life. 

After a few deep breaths, she got up and started her trek back to the cabin. She had come to the conclusion that she must apologize and that Regina wouldn’t want anything to do with her or Henry anymore. It hit her harder than she expected. She not only had screwed up her relationship with Regina, but also her sons. 

After about ten minutes of walking, a porch light came into view. She took a long deep breath, and started up the steps. She opened the door as soundlessly as she could, as she walked into the quiet cabin. She leaned against the door until she heard the expected click. She had begun walking behind the couch to the back bedroom.

“Emma?” Regina said breaking the silence

Emma jumped, her fists automatically going up, stepping back and onto a rug causing her to slip and fall to the floor. 

“Emma!” Regina said suddenly emerging from the darkness where the living room was. “Emma, dear. Are you okay?”

Emma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths but didn’t say anything.

“Dear god, Emma. You’re shaking.” Regina observed reaching a hand out to touch her arm. Emma flinched because the warmth radiating off her was astounding. 

Regina had noticed and had become a little hurt, but she persisted to put her hands on the girls shoulders and pull her to a sitting position. She had sat on the ground right next to her, not moving her hands, and pulled Emma into her lap without hesitation. Emma leaned her head in the She retrieved a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Emma. They sat in silence, Regina rubbing Emma’s back and legs trying to get some blood circulating. 

“Emma, I’m sorry.” Regina said quietly

Emma furrowed her brows and looked up at Regina, “Why are you sorry?” Emma asked curiously “I should be the one who's sorry. I kissed you and I wasn't thinking about Henry and I was just being selfish and I've ruined our relationship along with Henry's relationship with you.” She said trying to push away from Regina. 

Regina tightened her arms around Emma “I was the one who kissed you, dear.” She said barely above a whisper “and if you think for a second that you could ever possibly ruin our relationship, let alone Henry’s and mine, you are very very wrong dear.” She stated lightly grabbing Emma's cheeks and forcing her to look the older woman in the eyes. 

Emma took one look into Regina's whiskey eyes and broke into a million pieces. She crumbled into Regina, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. 

“Emma, darling.” She said quietly, wiping away the tears before pulling her close “there is nothing you or Henry could do to get rid of me.”

Emma just nodded against Regina's chest still letting out a steady stream of tears. 

After a few seconds, Regina said “We can't indulge in that kind of behavior again Emma. I could get fired, and more importantly you and Henry could be taken away from Mary Margaret and David. I'm just not willing to let that happen to you. I very much like being your friend dear, but it can't go beyond that.” 

Emma sniffled “I understand.” She said slowly “Did you wait up for me?” 

“Of course I did. I was worried, not because I thought you wouldn't come back but because it's dark out and you ran into the woods where coyotes and other wild animals live.”

“Probably wasn't my smartest move…” Emma said smirking, trying to lighten the conversation 

“No, I wouldn't say so dear.” Regina added squeezing her ing Emma in closer “Alright then, dear. Are you ready to get to bed?” Regina asked kissing the younger girls head 

“I guess so.” Emma added standing up and reaching out for Regina’s hand. Regina took it and began walking to the bedroom. 

Regina opened the door silently and made her way to the side of the be, Emma still hanging on to her hand. Regina pulled back the blankets, careful not to disturb Henry and gestured for Emma to climb in. 

Emma passed Regina making sure their hands were still clasped, and climbed into the big bed. Regina had replaced the blankets to their original position and bent down to kiss her on the head. 

Regina began to walk away, but Emma's hand was still holding Regina's quite tightly. 

“Emma,” Regina whispered “I'll be right out in the living room if you need me.” 

“This bed is too big for Henry and I. Please stay.” Emma begged 

Against Regina's better judgement, she walked over to the other side of the bed and got in the warm inviting blankets. “I'm only doing this for Henry, you know.” 

“Yeah, sure you are.” Emma said happily as she rolled over and slung an arm around Henry. 

“Goodnight, Regina.” Emma said almost inaudibly 

“Goodnight dear.” Regina whispered. 

……………………………………………

 

Henry let out a giant yawn and stretched out his tiny limbs before sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked to his right to see the woman he recognized as mom. He then looked to his left and a wave of excitement over came him as he saw the woman he recognized as Regina. 

He lifted his arms, outstretched his little hands and connected them with Reginas stomach with a loud slap. 

Regina's eyes opened as she let out a gasp. “Ow, Henry.” 

Her eyes adjusted to the envading light and she saw a boy sitting in the center of the bed, smiling very proudly. 

“Come here, little prince!” Regina muttered grabbing Henry and pulling Henry to her. 

“Gina” Henry sighed as he folded into her. 

“I like how snugly you are in the morning.” Regina said closing her eyes

“Traitor” Emma mumbled rolling over to see her son latched onto Regina 

“Im okay with him being a traitor, dear. As long as I get snuggles in the morning, I'm good.” Regina said matter of factly 

“I never pictured you as much of a snuggler.” Emma added 

“I've always liked them, ever since I was little.” Regina said tightening her grasp around Henry “I could stay like this all day quite frankly.” 

“We could, I don't mind although Henry might get a little bored.” Emma agreed 

“I wish we could, but I have to get you and Henry back to your house.” Regina said 

“Yeah, you should probably do that.” Emma said agreeing with Regina 

“Mama!” Henry screeched excitedly

“Good morning baby.” Emma said smiling as Henry transferred his arms from Regina's body to Emma's. 

Henry was now laying on top of Emma and Emma bopped his nose causing Henry to giggle.

“I think you're right Emma, he is a traitor.” Regina said rolling over to face them 

Emma laughed, “well, it's okay for him to be a traitor when I get the love and hugs.” Emma said rolling over to face Regina and making Henry land on his back. 

“We should probably get up.” Regina sighed 

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Emma agreed 

She looked down at Henry, who was very fascinated with his hands. She put her hand on his tummy and started rubbing it. “Do you want to go home and see Mem Mem and David?” She asked 

“Mem Mem!” He yelled loudly, completely forgetting about his hands. 

Regina and Emma started laughing. Henry sat up and attempted to get off the bed before Emma had swiftly picked him up and put him back on the bed. 

“Where do you think you're going, sir?” Emma asked pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Mem Mem!” Henry said with anger in his voice 

“Well then, we'd better get going.” Regina cut in before Emma could say anything 

………………………………………………

They were home quicker than either of them would have liked. Regina had stopped three times for bathroom and snack breaks along the way, but it didn't seem to suffice. 

It was about 1 o’clock when the arrived, and Henry was fast asleep. Emma had taken him upstairs while Regina carried in their things. 

Regina was sitting on the couch when Emma had omerged out of the room. 

“He's gonna be asleep for a while. I think you wore him out.” Emma said taking the final steps 

“I wore him out?” Regina asked, eyes wide 

“Regina, you had a screaming contest with him. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh so hard.” Emma recalled 

“I like making him laugh.” Regina said in her defense “his laughter is a very beautiful sound.” 

“I couldn't agree more.” Emma said before a pregnant pause “Do you want some coffee? I could make some, if you wanted.” Emma said moving towards the kitchen 

“Oh no, dear. That's alright. I have assignments to grade and such. I really must get going.” Regina upbruptly said moving towards the door “I'll call to check on you before bed.” 

Emma nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. 

“Oh, and Emma?” Regina asked making Emma look up “thank you for coming. Truly, it was wonderful.” 

“Anytime Regina.” Emma said quietly as she looked back to her feet. A few seconds later she heard the door shut. 

Emma flinched at the sound and felt her stomach drop. She was confused at why she felt like this, but didn't want to think about it.   
She turned around and walked toward the living room and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off.

………………………………………………

She awoke to the sound of a crying baby along with the sound of the telephone ringing. 

Emma quickly got up and grabbed the phone. 

“I'll be right there, Henry!” She yelled looking sown at the caller ID. She sighed in relief as the screen said “David Nolan.”

“David?” She asked 

“Hey Kiddo. What's up?” He questioned 

“Just running up stairs to get Henry. He just woke up, but he's screaming bloody murder.” She filled him in 

“I can call back in a minute, if you need.” David said 

“No, it's okay. He’ll calm down as soon as he sees me.” She said very sure of herself 

Emma creeked open the door and Henry’s wails turned to soft sniffles. 

“Hi baby.” Emma said lifting Henry and taking him down stairs. She put him in the high chair before re entering the conversation with David. 

“How are you and Mary Margeret?” Emma asked getting down the box of macaroni and cheese. 

“We're good. We just got back from a early dinner. Now we're walking around downtown and we thought we'd give you a call.” David said 

“How nice of you.” Emma said chuckling 

“Yeah, well. We're nice people.” David added “how's my favorite dude?” 

“He's good, dispite that little episode you just heard. He had loads of fun with Regina too.” Emma said starting to boil the water 

“Good. I'm glad.” David said “Do you want to talk to Mary Margaret?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Emma agreed 

There was the sound of handing the phone over before “Hi, Emma!” 

“Hi Mary Margaret.” Emma said in response 

“What are you doing?” She asked 

“Making Henry some dinner and talking to you.” She said “Hey, how come you didn't let me know Regina was going to take us out to her cabin?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Did you love it? It's so beautiful out there.” Mary Margaret said enthusiastically 

Emmas face turned from a pale nuetral color to a bright crimson red as she remembered the way the dark haired woman's lips fit into hers like they were claiming it as home. “It was truly one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.” Emma said, talking about more than just the location 

“It's something to see. I'm glad she took you. It was almost a year after knowing her that she finally took David and I.” Mary Margaret added

Emma unconsciously smiled, and continued to stir in the noodles. 

“Well, we'd better get going. We're going to be back late tomorrow night, so don't wait up.” Mary Margaret said 

“Okay.” She stated 

“We love you Emma, and Henry too.” Mary Margaret said sincerely 

“We love you guys too. Have a safe flight. Bye.” Emma said hanging up the phone.

After a messy Mac and Cheese dinner, with Henry chucking a spoonful of noodles at Emma and laughing very hard, Emma set Henry in his play pen and turned on Peter Pan. Henry was entranced by the movie and Emma cleaned the rest of the kitchen while humming along with the cartoon. 

When the time was nearing 8, the phone rang. Emma nearly sprinted to it and hastily picked it up. 

“Hello?” She said trying to remain calm

“Hello, dear.” Regina said coolly “how are you?” 

“I'm good, just got done cleaning up dinner and now Henry's watching the end of Peter Pan.” She said sitting down 

“I see. And what was for dinner?” Regina asked all too knowingly 

“Uhh… Mac and Cheese.” Emma muttered 

“How nutritous. I bet Henry loved that.” Regina guessed 

“Yeah, you would think. But he threw a spoonful at my head, so that's how my nights going.” Emma said quickly 

Regina let out a melodic laugh “I knew I loved that child.” 

“Yeah, you can have him. He's being a little stinker.” Emma said sarcastically 

“Don't tempt me Emma, I'll take that little boy.” Regina said adding onto the sarcasm. 

“I know you would. He's got you wrapped around his little baby finger.” Emma observed 

The call was quiet for a second “I will not admit to anything.” Regina said quietly

“Ahaha! I knew it!” Emma laughed 

“Yes, well.” Regina said in finality “I'll be over tomorrow morning. I expect you to be up early.” 

“Henry and I like to sleep in late, Ms. Mills.” Emma said smirking 

“I have a key Ms. Swan. I can be at your house at 6 in the morning if you'd like.” Regina retaliated 

“No, thank you.” Emma’s face contorted “you'd have two very unhappy people on your hands.” Emma said 

“Well, then will you be up by 8? Henry can sleep.”

“So Henry can sleep but I can't?” 

“Yes. Because he's a baby and needs sleep. But you are almost 18, and 8 o’clock isn't that bad.” 

“It's Sunday though, and I like sleeping.” 

“You can sleep when your dead.” Regina said simply 

“Fine. I'll be up by 8.” Emma said monotonly

“Thank you dear. I promise the a benefits to waking up early.” 

“I have yet to figure out any, but I'll trust you on that one. I have to put Henry to bed soon.” Emma said looking at the yawning boy 

“Alright dear. Do give him a kiss for me. And goodnight.” 

“I will” Emma said “Goodnight, Regina.” 

They hung up the phone and Emma put it back on the cradle. 

“Come on sleepy boy, time for bed!” Emma said as she picked up her son and started carrying him upstairs 

“Dance!” Henry requested

Emma chuckled, “What?” She asked amusedly 

“Dance Mama!” Henry repeated 

“Okay, then” Emma said tickling Henry's tummy “we’ll have a dance party before bed!” 

She made a final turn into her bedroom and set her boy on the middle of the bed. 

She connected her phone to the Ihome dock and began to chose a song. She smirked slightly, pushed play and turned around to see her son looking back at her. 

The music started to play as Emma reached out to pick up Henry. Henry giggled and met his mothers arms. 

Emma spun around with him in her arms, making him laugh loudly. 

“You make me feel like dancin’  
I want to dance the night away” Emma sang along with Leo Sayer swaying her hips and making Henry smile uncontrollably. 

…………..

Regina was walking up the stairs drowsily. She entered her room, her nerves shot and emotionally exhausted. She crossed the area in front of her bed and opened the curtains and window to let the crisp air invade her room. 

She was just about to turn to change into her pajamas when some movement caught her eyes. 

……….. 

“One more song Henry. And then it's bed time.” Emma said crossing the room to pick the next song. 

“Do you want to listen to our song?” She asked looking down at him 

“Yes, mama!” Henry said excitedly 

She kissed his head and put on her song to her son and turned the volume all the way up. 

Celine Dion started singing beautifully as Henry laid his head down on Emma's chest and Emma started rocking him back and forth slowly.

By the second verse, Emma started to sing along. 

“I dig a little deep down searching  
Took a little time to work it through  
But I found everything  
The day that I had you”

…………. 

Regina was captivated by the moment unfolding before her. Emma looked the most peaceful that Regina had ever seen. The smile that graced Emma’s face was pure and something that Henry could only draw from her. 

Regina absent mindedly leaned over onto the window sill and watched a girl who had snuck into her heart dance with a little boy who she had fully let take her heart. 

 

“I'm pickin' up all the pieces  
When I put 'em back together I'm like new  
'Cause my greatest wish has already come true  
We'll always be connected, baby  
Like a button to a sleeve  
And this lullaby will send you off to sleep  
It's hard to imagine my life before you  
'Cause you're the light that leads the way”

Emma leaned down to kiss Henry’s head as his eyes fluttered shut. Regina read Emma’s lips as she whispered ‘I love you” into Henry’s hair. The older woman felt her heart ripple. She retreated back into her room and sat on her bed.

She knew it was morally wrong. She knew she could get fired from a job she loved. She knew she could ruin friendships that took her a very long time to build. 

But she didn’t care. She knew how she felt about the girl dancing with her son. She hadn’t felt this way for anyone in some time, and she would be damned if she was going to let her slip away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long. Things have been a little hectic, I went through a move and two trips to California and getting a new job. But I haven't forgotten the story, I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. As always, I love your comments! I hope you enjoy!

Regina glanced upwards as she heard the music come to a halt. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that Emma would soon be out to sit in the roof. 

Her palms started sweating profusely. She deeply needed to explain what she felt for the younger woman, no matter how ludicrous it sounded.

She stood up and began pacing. Regina knew Emma sat on the roof after she got Henry to sleep, so she would have to explain herself then.

Emma would most likely expect Regina to join her eventually, which made her stomach do flips. Just the thought of looking into Emma’s emerald eyes was enough to make Regina turn into a smirking teenager again. 

She opened the door to her room and went downstairs to get apple cider, as she always did when she didn’t know what else to do. She had gotten down two long stemmed glasses and grabbed the glass that held the sweet liquid. Emma usually brought out a comforter, so she knew she was good that aspect. She walked out kitchen, and noted that her heart rate began to pick up. 

She walked back to her room and glanced out the window where she saw the beautiful girl perched, hugging her knees in a black comforter and head rested into her hands. Regina took a deep breath and opened her window.

Emma must’ve heard because her head jerked in the direction of the window. When she saw Regina emerging out the window, she couldn’t help but smile. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be out tonight.” Emma said

“Of course, it’s become somewhat of a routine now hasn’t it?” Regina questioned walking to Emma who opened the blanket to let Regina enter the warmth. 

“I guess so.” Emma said, resituating herself to allow Regina enough blanket.

“Do you want some?” Regina asked gesturing to the cider

“I’d love some, thank you.” Emma said thankfully

After Regina handed Emma the glass, and Emma took a long sip. “I love apple cider.” 

“I make my own.” Regina stated proudly

“Wow. You made this? It’s amazing.” Emma shared

“Thank you, dear. Maybe I can show you and Henry how to make it sometime.” Regina said looking back at Emma.

“I think Henry would love that, he loves spending time with you.” Emma said looking back at Regina

“The feeling is mutual, dear. I do love that little boy.” Regina smiled

“He loves you.” Emma stated taking another sip

Regina smiled and looked up at the moon and all the stars. It was a rather clear night for the winter. Emma followed suit, where they sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Regina knew that she had to speak up soon but she was so scared. Scared that Emma would be repulsed by the age difference or something worse. 

Regina took a deep breath before saying “Emma, would you mind if I told you something that’s been on my mind for a while.” She turned to face Emma.

“Of course, you can talk to me about anything.” Emma said turning to Regina to give her full attention. 

Regina smiled and closed her eyes. Emma reached out her hand and grabbed Reginas. “What’s wrong?” Emma wondered allowed, frowning.

Regina opened her eyes and began to rub her thumb on top of Emma’s hand, “Nothing dear, actually on the contrary.” 

Regina took a deep breath before beginning. “Emma, ever since your first night here and I came to my window to find you sitting alone, I was curious about you. I wanted to get to know you more, I still would love too. Then when I had met you and your son, I felt something come alive inside of me that had otherwise been dormant for some time. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, needless to say. And last night, when we had shared that kiss, I can’t tell you how hard it was for me to stop myself from pressing it further.” Regina had looked at Emma, who was blushing profusely but continuously looking her in the eyes.

“The point is, I know I’m a decade older than you and that you are my student and that, by societies standards, this is wrong. Everytime I see you, I get a butterfly feeling in my stomach and I thoroughly enjoy it. But I needed you to know that I have feelings for you and your son and I needed to let you know that before I went crazy.”

Emma turned her head to the side, whereas Regina glanced down at her hands. Emma looked at Regina. Her hand went up to Regina’s face to cup her chin and pull it to meet her eyes.

“Look at me, Regina.” She looked up.

Emma got onto her knees, letting the warm blanket to fall to the base of her knees. She grabbed Regina and pulled her into a hug. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and inhaled deeply. 

“You are so brave.” Emma said pulling back’ “I would’ve never had the courage to do what you just did, but I’m so glad you did Regina. I feel the exact same way. The first time you talked to me through that window, I knew that I was practically done for just from your voice. God damn, Regina. Your voice does crazy things to me, every time you say my name kills me.”

“My voice?” Regina asked in a sultry tone with a quizzical look on her face

Emma moaned and sat back down onto her feet. “Yes, that sultry voice. It makes me want to kiss you everytime I hear it. Sorry if that’s a bit forward but this is truth time I guess.” 

Regina smiled and brushed back her hair behind her ear.

“What should we do now?” Emma asked

“Well, I’d like to see where this goes Emma. I don’t think I could stand seeing you and not being able to kiss you or hold you.” Regina vulnerably said 

“I would love that.” Emma said reaching back to hug Regina. 

Regina accepted the embrace and wrapped her hands around Emma’s petite waist. 

“I looked at your butt.” Emma stated matter of factly

Regina ended the hug and looked back at Emma in bewilderment, “You what?” She said giggling

“The first time we had met, and Mary Margaret took me shopping. I tried to stop, but it’s nice to look at.” Emma said, her face turning a few shades darker. 

“Emma Swan, are you telling me that you were checking me out?” Regina said, relishing in the embarrassment of the girl. 

“I guess I am.” Emma said proudly “I looked at your butt, and I liked it. I’m not going to apologize either” Emma said crossing her arms

Regina smiled, and before she could even register what she was doing, she had leaned over and grabbed Emma’s face and connected their lips together. 

She could tell Emma was in shock, she was too. But quickly their lips molded into each others, following each other’s movements. Emma had moaned to show appreciation, and Regina smiled. She had licked Emma’s bottom lip causing her mouth to open. Regina had gained access to the younger girls full mouth and she wasn’t about to lose it. Regina softly bit Emma’s lip and pulled causing Emma to let out a guttural groan. She slowly slipped her tongue past the entrance of Emma’s mouth and began exploring it. 

After a while, they had to pull apart for lack of oxygen and because Regina wasn’t sure how long she could contain herself if they continued. 

“Well, that was the first time I’ve ever made out with a teacher.” Emma said smirking at herself looking at Regina

Regina scoffed and pushed Emma’s shoulder “And it’ll be the last time if you keep that up.” She smiled

“I’ll just look at your butt again.” Emma said conceitedly 

“Yeah, that’ll be the only action that you’ll be getting.” Regina said raising her eyebrows

Emma had blushed when Regina had mentioned the possibility of more “You know I’m kidding. I respect you too much.”

“I know, dear.” Regina said taking Emma in to lean against her. “Besides, I don’t think I could contain myself around you. I have a very active imagination and as I said before, I’m very curious.” She purred 

“Good lord.” Emma said blushing “You’re going to have to quit talking, you’re doing that weird thing to me again and I don’t know how to handle myself when you do that.” 

“It is getting late, and you have to be in bed because I do plan on still coming over at 8.” Regina stated clearly

“I better get to bed then, shouldn’t I?” Emma questioned rhetorically 

Emma stood up waiting for Regina to join. When she did, Emma chugged the remainder of the cider and grabbed the blanket. Regina motioned for Emma to climb back into the window which she followed. Once back in her room, Emma turned on a lamp and folded the blanket and set it by the window. She had turned her attention back to Regina who was sitting silently on Emma’s bed. 

Emma smiled “Im very happy with the way things went tonight.” she said looking down

Regina stood up and crossed the room to hug Emma “I am too, dear.” She placed her hands on the sides of Emma’s face and lifted it to hers to a deep and long kiss. Regina placed one of her hands on Emma’s lower back and pulled her closer to Regina. She slowly began lowering her hand to the swell of Emma’s backside.She could feel Emma’s smile as she maintained a steady pace of kissing the girl. Regina gave it a light squeeze and Emma jumped a little, breaking the kiss.

Emma looked quizzically at Regina, eyes wide. Regina just smiled and lifted a hand to Emma’s face to squeeze together both of her cheeks and whispered “You’re not the only one who can be naughty,” and gave her a quick kiss before walking past her and swiftly disappearing out the window. 

Emma stared in amazement before getting into bed. She wasn’t sure what had happened that night, but she was thanking her lucky stars that it had. 

…………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Emma woke up at 6:57. She tried go back to sleep, but she was too excited at the prospect of seeing her new girlfriend. She got up and tried not to disturb Henry. 

She went downstairs and had decided to make breakfast for her son and Regina. She eventually had managed to make french toast, eggs, sausage, and some coffee with minimal messes. 

By the time 8 rolled around, Emma had the table set and Regina had knocked at the door. It Emma didn’t answer though, she wanted it to be a surprise. So she hid instead. She heard a knock again, and once more after that. She didn't hear anything for a minute and then she heard the unmistakable sound of keys jingling and the door opening. 

“God dammit, Emma.” Regina said “I told her, she’s getting a cold shower.”

She walked into the kitchen and her mouth actually fell. She stood there looking at the made breakfast neatly set out for two since Henry usually didn’t wake up for another hour or so. 

Emma popped up from behind the counter, startling Regina making her squeak in a high pitched voice. 

“You’re going to give me a cold shower? After I made you such a nice breakfast?” Emma giggled walking over to Regina who was holding her chest.

“Dear god, Emma. You’re lucky I don’t pour cold water on you right now!” Regina said trying to catch her breath

Emma walked to Regina and pulled her into a hug. “I missed you.” She said

“It was only a night, dear.” Regina said matter of factly “but I missed you too.” 

“I made us breakfast.” Emma said gesturing to the table

Regina tried to look but Emma refused to let go. “Emma, dear. We can’t stay like this forever, as much as I wish we could. And I’m hungry.” 

“Fine, I’ll let you go, but I don’t want to.” She said, but before Regina could turn around, Emma made eye contact with Regina and slipped her hand down to Regina’s butt and squeezed it, rougher than originally anticipated. Regina’s eyes, which were originally a beautiful whiskey brown turned a burnt mahogany. Emma was confused by the change and was about to vocally question it when Regina cleared her throat.

“Emma, don’t start this right now.” She said wanting Emma in every way possible “If we start, I don’t trust myself enough to stop. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Emma.” She warned. 

Emma swallowed audibly. She had never wanted a person more, but decided to halt herself for now. She let Regina go, and showed her to the breakfast she had made. 

“It looks beautiful, darling.” Regina gushed

Emma started to blush “It was nothing, really.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Emma.” They both took a seat, where Regina took Emma’s hand and placed a light kiss on it. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, sweetie.” Emma tried out the pet name but made a face at the word that had just come out of her mouth. 

Regina, who had just taken a bite of the french toast, started giggling. “What’s that face for?” she asked wiping her lips.

“That name just didn’t fit.” she said 

“No, I suppose not.” Regina stated taking another bite “Don’t worry though, it will come to you darling. And by the way, this breakfast is delicious.” 

“Thank you.” Emma said 

“No, thank you. You didn’t have to do any of this. You still don’t have to, if last night I made you at all feel pressured or uncomfortable to do this, please tell me.” Regina stated

“Regina, please stop.” Emma said grabbing her hand “Other than Henry, you are the thing that makes me the happiest, and that might frighten you a little because it scares me a lot but it's true. You make me happy, and I am very serious about relationship as funny as that might be to say because it hasn’t even been 24 hours.” Emma said looking Regina in the eyes. 

“You and Henry make me happy too.” Regina said finishing the last of her sausage “‘Speaking of Henry, is he still asleep?” 

“Yeah, he should be waking up at any moment though. You could probably go wake him up though, he’d probably love to see you.” Emma said glancing at Regina, whose face lit up when she gave permission to wake Henry up. 

Without another word, Regina got up and started towards the stairs. Emma smiled and followed Regina without another word. When Regina got to Henry’s room, she gently opened Henry’s door and entered. Emma stood in the doorway and watched. Regina walked to his crib and gently laid a hand on his tummy. 

“Henry, baby.” She said with a smile that Emma had only seen when Regina was around Henry “Let me see those beautiful eyes.”

Henry stirred before opening his eyes slowly and cooing loudly when he had seen who was disturbing his sleep. Regina bent over and picked him up to hold him above her head while he stretched his little muscles. 

He reached down with his little hands and grabbed Regina around the neck and pulled her into a big hug. Regina returned the hug and began walking out of the door.

“You are definitely not getting him back, Emma.” She said very seriously. “Ever.”

Emma just started laughing as they continued to walk downstairs.

“I’m not kidding either. My house is big enough for a little boy, you can come visit and have sleep overs, but i'm not giving him back.” Regina stated matter of factly.

“How about we just start with sleep overs. I think Henry would like that.” Emma said, trying to compromise. 

“I can start with that, next weekend maybe?” Regina said facing Henry “Do you have anything planned, Henry?” 

“‘Gina!’” He said excitedly. 

“I’ll take that as a no, and you’ll come over to my house and we can have a giant sleepover?” Regina asked

“Yes!” Henry squealed

“Good! It’s a plan then!” Regina laughed

……………………………………………………………..

Mary Margaret and David arrived about three hours later, both exhausted from travelling and excited to see their growing family. Emma and Regina went upstairs to put Henry down for a nap, when Emma pulled Regina into her room after placing Henry to sleep.

“Hi” Regina said when Emma shut the door and turned back to her

“Hi” Emma said shyly, closing the distance between them “I just couldn’t keep staring at your lips and not kiss you. And now, I’m allowed to!”

Emma slowly brushed Regina’s hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her plump lips. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Emma said lowering her head so they were touching foreheads.

“Me either, to be completely honest. But it is, and I can’t say that I’m not completely thrilled by it. But I want to take this slowly, Emma. I want to do this right because it's what you and Henry deserve.” Regina said looking Emma in the eyes. 

“I’ve never had someone accept me and my son so easily before.” Emma whispered almost inaudibly. 

“That’s because they don’t know how special and irreplaceable you are, dear. And I plan on reminding you daily.” Regina claimed boldly, grasping the back of Emma’s head and pulling her in for a less gentle, more passionate kiss. 

“You do such strange things to my body, things that I’ve never felt before. Like you give me the butterflies everytime someone talks about you or I even think about you.” Emma proclaimed 

“I feel the same way, Emma. But I truly do want to take this in slow strides.” Regina made sure Emma knew exactly what she meant. “I need you to tell me if I make you uncomfortable. I know your last relationship didn’t go the way you would have liked, and if you let me I would like to show you how you should have been treated to begin with.”   
“I promise, Regina.” Emma said, sealing their agreement with a slow burning kiss. 

“I can’t wait until our sleepover, and to show you the entirety of my house.” Regina said

“Wait,” Emma said quickly “That day that I came over to your house, did you know how flustered you made me?” 

Regina smirked, “I like to have fun, sometimes.” 

“Unbelievable.” Emma said under her breath “And when you pulled me super close to you by my legs right before we left for the cabin?”

“Emma, dear. I calculated everything, I’m a very observative person.”

“You’re one sly fox, Miss Mills.” Emma said squinting her eyes

Regina let out one of her jaw dropping laughs which in turn made Emma’s insides swim and lurch forward kiss Regina once more. 

“You’re very forward.” Regina observed breathlessly 

“Sorry.” Emma said frowning

“Oh no, dear. Don’t be, I quite like it.” Regina said lowering a hand onto Emma’s butt.

Emma blushed slightly “Is it wrong that I like you touching me?” She asked

“Oh no, dear. I like it when you touch me too.” Regina’s voice dropped about three octaves. 

“Good.” Emma said reaching down and grabbing Regina’s rear end. “Because I like your butt.”

Regina laughed melodically “I think we better head downstairs before your parents come looking, dear”

“Yeah, probably.” Emma agreed

With one more quick peck, they went downstairs to join the Nolans. They sat around the table, and passed stories around about the places they’ve been and the people they’ve met. Regina’s hand was rubbing circles on Emma’s thigh under the table cloth while they all sipped on coffee. 

‘If this is my new life,’ Emma thought ‘I could learn to love this.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I got this chapter up a little bit sooner than all my other posts, so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I love hearing your comments, they make my heart happy. I hope you all enjoy!

The week was passing very slowly, as it usually does when something exciting is happening over the weekend. The school days drug on, Emma’s only ray of sunshine was seeing Regina. She always got a little nervous before seeing the brunette, but her fears were subsided when she saw her toothy smile. 

Today was Friday, and Emma couldn’t be more excited as she walked into Regina’s classroom. 

“Hello, dear.” Regina said without looking up “I just have this last paper to grade and then my attention is all yours.”

“Okay, I’ll clean of your board if you’d like.” Emma said, trying you be helpful 

“That would be lovely.” Regina claimed

Emma dropped her bag and started erasing the board. About two minutes went by in silence when Regina made a noise causing Emma to turn around to face her.

Regina was sitting back in her chair, eyes lowered and arms crossed, smirking. “Oh, dear. Don’t let me stop you. Turn back around and finish the job at hand.” 

Emma turned her head to the right slightly, eyes widened. “You just want to see my butt, don’t you?” she questioned, not believing her ears

“Damn right, Emma.” Regina said proudly “Now, get to work.” 

Emma turned around smirking, she picked up the eraser and started erasing. After she finished, she turned to Regina who was smiling. 

Emmas brain short circuited. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw the eraser to the side and started running towards Regina. She pushed a desk to the side and lunged at her. She grabbed both sides of her face and her lips latched onto Reginas. 

Regina didn't know what was happening. One minute she was staring at her girlfriends shapely ass and the next, Emma's lips were on hers. As soon as she caught on to the events, Regina started in her pursuit.

Emma was bent over Regina, her hands placed forcefully on the sides of her head. Regina put her hands on Emma's hips and pushed back until Emma was kneeling on the ground. She kept pushing causing Emma's back to meet the floor. 

Regina swiftly climbed on top of her, still not breaking the unimaginable kiss. Her hands moved from Regina's face down to the small of her back. Their tongues dueling for dominance, neither would give up. A moan erupted from the older woman's throat and Emma turned her head trying to deepen the kiss.

As Emmas tongue dove deeper into Reginas mouth, Reginas hand migrated from the side of Emmas shoulder to the swell of her breast. Regina placed her palm on the mound and began to massage it. Emma gasped upon contact, breaking the kiss and leaving Regina looking very proud. 

“Oh god.” Regina said breathlessly “I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to go this far.” 

“Don't apologize,” Emma said, her brain still catching up to what had happened “I really wish I didn't pull back.” 

“I'm glad you did, dear. This setting isn't really appropriate for such behavior.” Regina insisted sitting up, still perched on the lower half of Emma. 

Emma just looked at the woman sitting on her and couldnt stop smiling. “How did I get so lucky?” She wondered aloud 

Reginas face turned a beautiful shade of red before saying “I was just wondering the same thing, dear.” 

“I like you sitting on me.” Emma confessed, her face growing rimson “Sorry if that sounds crass but it's the truth.” 

Regina let out a preditory chuckle “it's quite alright dear. I like dirty talk actually, it gets me all riled up.” 

“Good to know.” Emma said making a mental note. 

“It does things to me that I enjoy thoroughly. But you'll find that out tonight.” Regina said seductivly 

“Oh, I can't wait.” Emma said sincerely as Regina got off of her. 

“Dear, do you want my phone number?” Regina asked

“Oh, yeah! I was gonna ask you for it but I kinda got distracted.” Emma gestures to the floor while taking out her phone and handing it to Regina. 

Regina entered her information and returned it to Emma. When Emma looked at her phone, she had a new contact under the name “sweet cheeks.” Emma looked at Regina, who looked proud of what she had done. 

“Sweet cheeks, huh?” Emma questioned 

“I thought it was fitting because every time I turn around, you can't seem to restrain you eyes from wandering.” Regina said matter of factly 

“Excuse me, but it seems you forgot about what happened here about 10 minutes ago.” Emma claimed 

Regina looked at Emma, squinted her eyes, then walked towards her. She pulled her up into a tight hug and buried her face into Emmas hair. “I can't help it. You're stunning, dear.” 

Emma returned the hug “I'm in old jeans and a hand-me-down sweatshirt, Regina.” She reminded her 

“It doesn't matter what your in, dear. It's very difficult to keep my eyes away from you, let alone my hands.” She said quietly lowering her hands to be holding Emmas hips in place. “See? When you and I are alone, it's like I have no control.” 

Emmas face flushed as she felt heat travel to the middle of her body. “Regina.” She said trying to catch her breath “we're not alone. We're at a highly populated school.” Emma said, her voice barely audible 

Regina broke the hug and sighed. “Just wait until I get you completely alone. No interuptions or interferences.” She said under her breath. It made Emma want to lunge at her once more, but she stayed silent. 

Regina picked up her bag and hauled it over her shoulder. “Come on, dear. Let's go so you can collect your things and my little prince.” She said smiling 

Emma just scoffed and grabbed her things before following Regina out of the classroom. 

…………….

Regina had dropped Emma off at her house with an agreement to meet at Regina’s in an hour. When Emma walked into the house, Henry came running to her before jumping into her arms.

“Hi Handsome!” Emma said hugging her son “Are you ready for our sleepover?” 

“Gina!” Henry said enthusiastically 

Emma laughed while walking to the kitchen, where Mary Margaret was cutting apples and had a jar of peanut butter on the counter.

 

“Hi sweetheart! How was school?” Mary Margaret asked, handing over a plate with apples and peanut butter on it. 

“It was slow. Im glad that its the weekend.” Emma said as she took a bite

“Are you excited to go over to Regina’s?” Mary Margaret inquired 

“Yeah. Although Im pretty sure Henry’s more excited.” Emma glanced at Henry who was very focused on trying to get the peanut butter off his fingers.

“He has been talking about Gina all day. It’s cute actually, he’s got a crush.” Mary Margaret noticed

“Regina has a crush on him, every time I walk into the classroom for 6th period she asks about him. He can do no wrong.” Emma said 

“Well, he has good taste. She’s a very beautiful woman.” Mary Margaret claimed

“Yeah, she definitely has been hit over the head with the beautiful stick one to many times.” Emma said looking down and taking another bite.

This sent Mary Margaret into a fit of laughter, doubling over and grasping the counter for support. Once she gained control back, she stood back up and said “Im sorry, Ive just never heard anyone describe it like that and it caught me off guard.” 

Mary Margaret gathered herself and walked over to Emma, placing her hand on the back of Emmas head and kissing on her forehead, “Go get ready, my funny girl.” She said before going towards her room

Emma, completely stunned at what had just taken place, walked up the stairs to her room. She set Henry down on her bed and took her phone out of her backpack.

She smiled when she saw she had a text from the contact entitled “Sweet Cheeks.”

“This might be quite silly of me, but I miss having your presence with me. Do be over here soon.” 

Emma quickly responded with “I’ll be over in the next 10 minutes. I can’t wait to have my arms wrapped around you.” She sent it quickly so she couldn’t second think it. 

Emma set aside her phone and started packing for the night. After her bag was packed, she checked her phone again. 

“Oh, darling. Those arent the only things I want wrapped around me. ;)”

Emma stood there, she wanted to respond but didn't know what to say. She couldn’t believe this was happening. There was so many things that she could say. Instead of responding, she quickly packed Henry’s things and ran downstairs, bags and boy in hand. 

“We’re leaving Mary Margaret and David!” 

They emerged from the room to give them both a hug. “We love you, honey. Have fun.” 

They walked down the sidewalk before turning up Regina’s driveway. Emma took a deep breath while Henry soaked in the new environment. They got to Regina’s door when Emma looked down at Henry, she was sure he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 

She raised a hand to knock on the door when Regina swung the large door open with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Gina!” Henry nearly screamed

“My Little Prince!” Regina said laughing and reaching out her arms.

Emma passed her son to Regina and giggled. Regina stepped back to let Emma into her giant castle of a house. 

“Thank you for having us, Regina.” Emma said gratefully

“Of course, dear. You are always welcome here. My home is yours.” She said setting Henry down on the carpet. She walked over to Emma, pushing her hair out of her face and grabbing her behind the neck. “I really am so glad you’re here. I’m sorry if that text scared you. Sometimes I don’t know when to stop.”

“Regina, no. I liked it, I like it when you're feisty.” Emma reassured Regina, placing their foreheads together “When you talk like that, it makes me crazy.”

Regina let out a soft moan “You don’t know what that does to me, Emma.”

“I have a pretty good idea, considering you don’t even have to say anything and you make me weak in the knees.” Emma said, her face growing red. 

Regina smirked “Good to know, dear,” repeating Emma’s words from earlier in the day.   
Regina left a quick peck upon Emma’s lips and turned around to greet Henry. 

“I missed you, Henry” Regina said sitting down to join Henry playing with the toy trucks.

“Gina!” Henry said getting up from the spot he was in and moving to sit upon Regina’s lap. Regina giggled and looked up at Emma. Emma just stood there, smiling. It warmed her heart to see Regina and Henry getting along so well. 

“Mama!” Henry said patting the ground for Emma to sit and join them. Emma gladly did. 

……………………………………..

After Henry had gotten bored, Regina suggested they go and have a tour of the rest of the house. She picked up Henry and began to walk towards the kitchen with Emma in toe. 

When they had arrived, Regina turned to face Emma and said “This is the dining area.” in a british accent sending Emma into a fit of laughter. Regina didn’t break character though. “I quite enjoy eating in here.” She said walking past Emma to the living room. 

“This, dear, is the living room. Its where I watch the telly or grade papers.” She kept the accent throughout the whole house.

When they were upstairs, they had gotten to a room. Regina looked at Emma and said “Its not very often that I have guests, but I made this room especially with you and Henry in mind.” She said and opened up the door. Inside, there was a twin sized bed along with a portable crib. 

Emma walked into the room, and took a deep breath. She turned around to see Henry playing with a necklace that Regina was wearing. Regina, however, was looking Emma directly in the eyes. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Emma said quietly 

“I wanted to.” Regina said dropping the accent “I would think Henry would like a place to sleep, and I had a twin bed laying around for if you would wish to sleep somewhere other than with me. I would like you coming over and staying the night a regular thing. Mary Margaret and David have to travel a lot due to work. I love yours and Henry’s company, very much Emma.”

Emma stood there for a second, not breaking eye contact. “You want me to sleep in your bed?” 

Regina laughed out loud before setting Henry in the crib and walking over to Emma. “Yes, dear. I would love to have somebody to share my giant lonely bed with. Unless that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, I like it.” Emma said smiling. “I’ve never had a person care this much about me and Henry.”

“Well now you do.” Regina said turning to Henry. “Let’s get our pajamas on!”

Emma giggled, “Regina, it’s only 5.” 

“Never to early for jammies, is it Henry?” Regina asked

“Gina!” Henry said loudly

“Ill take that as a yes!” Regina claimed picking up Henry “Come on, I put your bags in my room.”

Emma followed Regina to a door across from the guest room. When they walked in, Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. There was a california king sized bed in the corner of the room, dressed in a blood red comforter that was facing a huge fire place with a tv sitting on the mantle. She turned and saw a bathroom with a granite bathtub/shower and sinks. They was also a walk in closet that made her entire bedroom look tiny. 

“Regina. Oh my god.” Emma said lamely

“See why I want somebody to share my bed with?” Regina said taking off her shirt and crossing the room to open a drawer and find a pair of pajamas. 

Emma quickly got Henry in his dinosaur pajamas. By the time she had gotten her pajamas on, Regina was already in her pajamas and had her hair up in a cute bun. 

When Emma had seen Regina, her breath escaped her. “Regina, you look amazing.” 

“Oh dear, you’re too sweet.” Regina said crossing the room to Emma and giving her a kiss. 

“No, Regina. You’re breathtaking.” Emma said looking down at Regina’s pajamas “Even in flannel jammies.” 

Regina smiled. “Thank you, darling.” She said “Lets go have dinner.” 

………………………………………………………..

After eating a dinner of pizza for Regina and Emma and of mac and cheese for Henry, Henry fell asleep promptly and Emma carried him up to bed. 

When Emma came down, Regina was setting up Jenga. “You might want to know that I never lose at this game.” Emma said, very sure of her abilities 

“Is that so?” Regina stated “I do believe I am unbeaten, my dear.” 

“You’re going down, Regina.” 

Emma sat down across Regina and they started playing, taking each piece out slowly and delicately. Emma had ultimately won a 2 - 3 score. 

Emma had the biggest smile on her face. “So, what do I get for winning?”

Regina had looked up and tilted her head. She leaned forward and got on her hands and knees. She began to crawl slowly towards Emma. Regina put her hand on Emmas chest and pushed lightly so she was laying on the carpet. Emma’s face suddenly turned very serious as she fell backwards. 

Regina crawled so she was on top of Emma and leaded down so she was next to her ear “You want to know what you get for winning?” she whispered 

Emma just swallowed and let out a little moan. Regina kissed a trail to Emma’s chin before quickly licking her from the chin to the forehead. Emma was in complete shock. Before she had time to react, Regina was sprinting up the stairs headed towards her room. 

Emma took off after Regina and found her sitting on her knees on her bed holding a pillow across her chest. Emma stood in the doorway, “Did you think you would get away with licking me?” 

Regina giggled like a child, it was the best sound. Emma ran to the bed, throwing the pillow and managed to climb on top of Regina and hold her hands above her head. 

“You’re quite strong, dear.” Regina complimented 

“After I had Henry, I needed to protect myself and Henry from his father. So my strength was what I focused on.” 

“I see.” Regina said “I like you being here.” 

“I do too.” Emma said. Before she could think, Regina had flipped her over so she was back on top. 

Regina and Emma started laughing. “So now you have me all to yourself, no interruptions. What are you going to do?” Emma said, her voice lowering to become seductive

Regina’s pupils changed to almost black. “Oh dear, if I had it my way, you’d be screaming my name at the end of it.”  
Emma had no control of her body, and her hips lurched forward to meet Regina’s. Regina let out a deep guttural groan. 

She lowered her head so it was right above Emma’s face. “You’re going to kill me, Emma.” she whispered, smirking

Emma smiled again and lowered her eyes. She quickly placed her hands on Reginas hip bones to hold her in place. Emma started slowly raising her hips before lowering them again. 

“Emma,” Regina said slightly breathless “What are you doing?”

Emma started moving faster and pushed Regina’s legs back so that her legs were on top of Emmas. Regina was watching everything unfold, her attention watching Emma’s hands. 

“Regina” Emma whispered causing Regina to jolt her head up to meet Emma’s eyes. They held the contact while Emma began to grind the lower half of her body against Reginas. After a second, Regina started to do the same.

Regina grabbed the back of Emmas head and brought their lips to gently brush each others. Emma let out a moan, opening her mouth to allow Regina access to her mouth. Regina accepted gratefully, her tongue dancing with Emmas.

Regina broke the kiss, breathlessly she said “Emma, we have to stop.” Emma shook her head in agreement

“I know.” She said trying to catch her breath

“How about next weekend, we go up to the cabin and have a girls weekend? We can see if Mary Margaret and David can watch Henry.” Regina suggested smiling

“I’d like that.” Emma smiled

“Good, because there is 32 acres that surround the cabin that are all mine. And I can make you scream until your voice is hoarse.” Regina said smirking and rolling off Emma.

Emma let out an audible moan “And you say I’m going to kill you?” Emma asked

“If you pull more stunts like the one you did tonight, yes you will. I’m certain of it.” Regina said

“I don’t know what came over me, I’ve never done that.” Emma shyly said

“Well, don’t stop Emma. Because that was exactly what I needed.” Regina said looking Emma in the eyes.  
“I won’t” Emma said proudly, thinking about how this woman could be the end of her. 

Regina crawled under the blankets and opened up a spot for Emma to sleep.

“Goodnight, my beautiful girl.” Regina said kissing Emma’s forehead

Emmas stomach fluttered “Goodnight, sweet cheeks.” She said looking up to see Regina laughing. She promised herself she would forever be the cause of Regina’s laughter, if it meant she got to see that stunning smile again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at getting chapters up, but I promise to have the next up sooner. As always, I love your comments and kudos :) Enjoy!

Emma opened her eyes to reveal a very cold dark room. Her skin was like ice and she was inadequately dressed for wherever she was. She was huddled in a corner, to afraid to move. 

She burrowed her head in her hands and remembered the beautiful woman she had fallen asleep next to the night before. Her head shot up and she began looking for Regina. She stood up, but couldn’t see anything. 

“Regina!” Emma yelled out, silence was the only thing to answer

Instead of the sultry voice that she had grown to become very comfortable with answering back, she heard a low dark chuckle originating behind her. She turned around only to see darkness. 

“That bitch isn’t here, Emma.” The voice said, only becoming more familiar to Emma

Emma stood there silently, unsure of what to say next. 

“Come closer, baby” The voice said quietly 

Emma, only then, realized who the voice was. Her face went blank and her body was frozen in place.

“How’d you find me?” Emma managed to squeak out. 

“It wasn’t that hard, baby.” Neal said, his voice monotone. 

“Don’t call me baby, Neal. I am not your baby.” Emma gathered up as much courage as she could.

“Who’s baby are you then, Emma?” Neal said, the anger growing more palpable. “It better not be that bitch, Emma.”

“She’s not a bitch, Neal.” Emma told him “And I belong to myself, that’s it.” 

Neal let out a dark laugh “Oh no, Emma, you’re not. You’re mine, and so is that boy.” 

“He is not yours.” Emma said, growing angrier “He will never be yours.” 

Before Emma could comprehend what was happening, she was being knocked on her back.

“He is too, Emma.” He said grabbing her face “We could make another one, you know? A brother or sister for Henry?”

“No, Neal.” Emma yelled “Get off of me.”

“No, that’s not how this works.” Neal said grabbing her thigh and pulling them apart “Just stay still and this won’t hurt”

“Neal, Stop!” Emma was screaming and crying “Stop Neal, please Stop.” She sobbed

……………………………………………….

Regina was abruptly awoken by a swift kick to the thigh. She rolled over to see Emma thrashing around in the bed, her face soaked with tears, mumbling something.

Regina quickly got out of bed and rushed to her side. 

“Emma, come back to me.” Regina said quietly

Just then, Emma arched her back and let out the most blood curdling scream she had ever heard. 

“Emma!” Regina yelled unsure of what to do. 

Emma’s eyes shot open. Unaware of where she was, she sat up and backed into a the corner of the bed.

“Emma, you’re safe. Nothings going to happen, dear. I promise. It was a bad dream.” Regina said in a soothing tone.

Emma started to realize where she was, and that it was in fact just a nightmare.

“Regina?” Emma croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming

“I’m right here, honey.” She said sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Emma looked down, still crying, and crawled her way over to Regina. Regina opened her arms and Emma fell into them. Regina pulled Emma onto her lap, and kissed her forehead. Emma’s eyes were closed but there were still tears steadily flowing out of them. She was shaking, clutching onto Regina’s arms.

“Emma, you’re safe now.” Regina whispered brushing her hair out of her face. 

Emmas hand moved from Regina's arm to the back of her neck. “Thank you.” Emma whispered

“Are you okay?” Regina asked “You scared me, Emma.”

“I’m sorry.” Emma said, her voice cracking

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault.” Regina said bringing Emma’s eyes to meet hers. “I don’t want you to apologize for having nightmares or anything that’s not your fault.” Regina said sternly 

“Okay.” Emma said quietly 

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” Regina asked 

“It was about Neal, I woke up in a dark room and it was so cold. Then he attacked me and he wouldn’t get off. I thought it was real.” Emma whispered

“Emma, he will never ever come close to you, not with me around.” Regina said frowning “He’s not going to hurt you or Henry ever again. I promise you.”

Emma just nodded and yawned. 

“Are you tired?” Regina asked

“A little, but I afraid to go back to sleep.” Emma said shyly

“Come here.” Regina said moving Emma off her lap and going to the top of the bed. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. She looked at Emma and patted the open spot next to her. 

Emma followed suit and crawled into bed with favorite woman. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and sank into the bed with Emma’s head on her chest. 

“I’ll fight your demons with you, Emma.” Regina whispered into Emma’s hair. 

Emma looked up at Regina and stretched her body where she looked at Regina’s lips. She looked up into her eyes before moving closer and allowed their lips to mold into each others. Regina took in a sharp breath before kissing Emma back. 

“Regina, can I tell you something?” Emma asked quietly breaking the kiss and placing her forehead on Regina’s. 

“You can tell me a anything, honey.” Regina said looking Emma directly in the eyes

“I...um...This is scary for me, because I’ve never had these feelings before, and um, well I guess all i'm trying to say is that, um, well I think I’m falling in love with you. And I know we haven’t been together that long, but that’s the only way I can comprehend these emotions because every time I think of you or talk about you or see you I get these butterflies in my tummy and my heart starts racing every time we talk. I’m never bored around you because everything you say is super interesting and I just want to know everything about you. And you don’t even have to worry about Henry, he loves you so much.”   
“Emma,” Regina said, tears streaming down her face

“--Not to mention how you are around him, like holy crap Regina. It makes strange things happen to my insides, good things I think and---”

Regina’s mouth was on Emma’s before she could finish her sentence. When they finally broke the kiss, Emma was breathless. 

“Emma” Regina whispered looking into Emm’s emerald eyes “I love you. And I love that little boy sleeping in the other room. I love you both so much” She cried

Emma sat up in the bed and looked at Regina with tears in her eyes. “You love me?” She asked

Regina sat up too “Absolutely Emma. I love you.” 

Emma sat there for a few seconds before launching herself on top of Regina, giggling. Regina welcomed the girl into her arms following suit and laughing. Once Emma sitting on Regina, she grabbed the sides of her face and whispered “I love you, too,” before lowering her head and slowly kissing Regina’s lips. 

Regina continued to laugh as the girl kept mumbling “I love you” into her lips. High paced pecks led to deeper opened mouth kisses. Once Emma’s tongue entered Regina’s mouth, Regina let out a long sultry moan. 

They broke off the kiss due to lack of oxygen. Emma rested her head on Regina’s shoulder. “What are you you doing to me?” Emma rhetorically asked

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, amused “You’re the one on top of me, dear.” She pointed out

“Oh, is this bothering you?” Emma asked, slightly moving “I’ll just leave then.” She said swinging her leg over Regina

“Over my dead body.” Regina retorted grabbing Emma and rolling so they were both on their sides looking at each other. “You’re not leaving.”

Emma giggled “I guess not.” She said scooting closer and putting her head under Regina’s, taking a deep breath. “You smell good.” 

Regina chuckled “Thank you dear. Now go to sleep,” she whispered kissing her head “You’re safe, darling.”

…………………………………………

The week was dragging on slower than the week before. She fell into the routine of going to school, seeing Regina and riding home with Regina to see her son. 

One night, Emma had gotten ready for bed, Henry was already asleep, and she had just climbed into bed. She had just closed her eyes when her phone vibrated against her nightstand. 

She picked it up, eyes still closed, and pulled it closer to her face. Her eyes took a moment to readjust, but she saw the familiar name and smiled. 

R: Are you excited for this weekend dear? 

Emma stomach became filled it's butterflies, she responded with a simple 

E: How could I not be? I get to spend time with you.

Regina smiled down at her phone.

R: You’re too sweet, darling. 

Emma rolled over in bed, and smirked.

E: Hey, Regina. What are you wearing? ;)

Regina raised her eyebrow, two could play this game.

R: Come over and I’ll show you 

Emma looked down at her phone, she had to rub her eyes to check that she read that right. she , of course, had read it correctly. 

E: Ill be right over

She immediately got out of bed and but on pajama pants and a tee shirt that David had given her. She grabbed the baby monitor off her desk and opened the window. She shimmied her way across her roof to Regina’s. She made her way to Regina’s window, which was already open. 

“Regina!” Emma whispered before climbing in the window. 

Just then, Regina came in from the door. Emma looked at her, when her mouth fell open. Regina had an overgrown shirt on, much like hers, a pair of cotton shorts, and not a drop of makeup on. 

“Regina, I….. You….You look so beautiful.” Emma stuttered.   
Crimson flooded Regina’s face, “Dear, are you blind? I was going to change into something sexier, I didn’t think you would be here so soon.” 

“No, don’t.” Emma said shaking her head and walking to stand in front of Regina. “You couldn’t be sexier.” 

“Emma, this is not sexy.” Regina insisted 

“Yes, it is. It leaves so much to the imagination.” Emma stated grabbing Regina’s waist and pulling her into rest her head on her shoulder. “And you can’t tell me you put on lingerie every night before bed, you just proved it. I want to see how you are before bed, I don't want you to act around me.” 

“Emma, dear, that was quite possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard. But this is not what I sleep in.” Regina said lifting her head up and looking Emma in the eyes “I sleep naked dear.” 

Emma's face flushed “Oh.” Was all she could manage to get out 

Regina backed up and pulled off her shirt to reveal a black bra decorated with lace. Then off came her shorts to reveal matching underwear. 

“Oh, holy hell.” Emma said breathless “Regina, I'm just going to tell you that I don't have a body like yours, and remember I pushed out a 7 pound baby.” She said taking off her shirt to show a tight stomach with a red cotton bra and pink underwear. 

Regina was chuckling with Emma’s statement, but was breath taken by Emma’s body.

“There is no way that baby came out of you” She stated still awestruck “Emma, there is no way in hell you were ever pregnant.”

Emma stared at Regina in confusion “I just worked out afterwards, remember?” 

“You look amazing.” Regina went to Emma and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug “You’re amazing and I love you.” 

Emma’s heart fluttered “I love you too Regina.” 

Regina broke the hug and brought Emma to sit in the center of her bed before she followed. 

“I want to know about you.” Regina stated when they were comfortably seated criss cross across from each other. 

“What do you want to know?” Emma asked 

“I want you to go into detail about your life. I want to know about your childhood, where you grew up, how many times you moved, how you found out you were pregnant, what was your reaction, how you felt when you moved here, what did you first think of me, your deepest secrets, everything.” Regina finished and took a deep breath

Emma was looking at Regina with wide eyes “Okay. Um, my childhood wasn’t that great. A lot of abuse and stuff that I don’t really want to dive into. I moved eleven times. I found out I was pregnant when my stomach started protruding and I was throwing up, but I was excited and instantly in love with him. I thought that this was just another house but I learned to let my walls go down. I love Mary Margaret and David and if they ever left me or didn’t want me anymore, I think I would break. When we first talked outside, I remember thinking ‘if her face is anything like her voice, then Im screwed because your voice is my favorite thing to listen to. Your voice is so sultry and like velvet. It does odd things to me and I can’t control my mind enough to make it from wandering to places that I would be embarrassed if anyone heard. But I can’t stop it because you do crazy things to me, things I like, feelings I like.” Emma spewed out quicker than she had hoped. 

Emma looked up and Regina was crying. “Emma, that was the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” She said moving closer to her and grabbing her face. Regina lowered her voice while moving to her ear and whispering “My voice won’t be the only thing to captivate you, I promise you that dear.”

Emma flushed and decided that she wasn’t going to be the only one to get flustered. She took a deep breath before whispering “Oh yeah, what else will then?” She enticed 

Regina pushed Emma back and climbed on top of her. She straddled her and began to make a trail of kisses that started at the top of her forehead and went down to hovering over her mouth. “You’ll just have to wait and find out, darling.” Regina whispered slowly before covering Emma’s mouth with hers. 

Emma was expecting it though and opened her mouth to let the teacher know she had full access. Regina let out a long, deep moan as she dove into Emma’s mouth. 

Emma broke the kiss “You are mean.” She said with a smile 

Regina chuckled “Maybe, but it’ll be worth the wait.” 

Emma lowered her eyes, “I know. That’s what is driving me crazy.”

Regina sat back up and looked at Emma with a curious face, “Emma, I have to ask you something.”

“Okay?” Emma stated, a worried expression crossing her face

“It’s nothing bad, trust me. It’s just that I want to make sure your ready, and if you’re not, we can wait. But I need to ask you, are you ready to have sex again? I just wanted to make sure you’re comfortable enough to do this. I just don’t to pressure you into anything you aren’t ready for.” Regina spewed, her vulnerability showing immensely 

“Regina” Emma started, grabbing Regina’s hand “I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready for anything. The way my body reacts to you, even your slightest movement or touch, it almost sends me over the edge. I want to show you how much I love you in a way that speech can’t. Thank you for asking, it's not something I'm used to. The answer is yes, Regina, I would like to have sex with you.” 

Regina was smiling from ear to ear. “Then this weekend is going to be a very good time.” She said slyly causing Emma to laugh. 

Regina leaned down for a smooth kiss before saying “I think you better get home, it's late, we both have school tomorrow and you are a bad influence to me, Ms. Swan.”

“I'm a bad influence? You’re sitting on top of me, with nothing but a bra on!” Emma retorted, giggling in bewilderment 

“Oh, yes well,” Regina stated trying to come up with a comeback, “Be that as it may, I wouldn’t have done this if you weren’t here.” 

Emma smirked and shoved the teacher to the side and put on her clothes “Okay then, I’ll just leave.” She said theatrically, turning towards the window

“Get back here!” Regina said before running up and grabbing Emma from behind the waist and twirling her around. “Not without a goodbye kiss.” 

Regina’s lips were soon on Emma’s and it was like the breath was taken right out of her lungs. It sent shivers down Emma’s spine.

Regina broke the kiss before leaning her head on Emma’s “Goodnight, my princess. Do dream of me, hmm?” 

“Only if you dream of me.” Emma said back

“I always do, every night.” Regina kissed her forehead before letting Emma go.   
When she had gotten out the window, Emma turned around and said “Goodnight, my queen.” and walked back to her window. That night, both women fell asleep with a giant smile adorning their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck so much for posting this so late. I'm so sorry. Ill try to have the next chapter up sooner. Enjoy 

Emma couldn't contain her excitement as she skipped down the stairs to an awaiting Mary Margaret, David and Henry.

“Thank you guys so much for letting me go!” Emma nearly yelled “and watching Henry!”

They all laughed “Of course! It's important for you to have girl time!” Mary Margaret exclaimed

Emma grabbed Henry out of David’s arms, “Be good for Mem Mem and David, okay?”

Henry nodded. “Thank you for taking him, I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“It's no problem, Em. He’s not hard to watch. Go have fun, and call us tonight.” David responded

“I will!” Emma said hugging them both and grabbing her bag. “I love you guys, see you on Sunday!”

“We love you too, honey.” Mary Margaret said before Emma shut the door to walk to Regina’s.

It was a sunny day, warming up enough to allow a light jacket and a pair of jeans which were adorned with holes. Emma saw that the trunk to Regina’s car was opened as she walked up her driveway. Just before she opened the door, it swung open to reveal the brunette with a giant smile on her face.

“Emma!” Regina nearly yelled grabbing her and pulling her into a hug “I'm so excited! It's going to be amazing!”

Emma let out a laugh with inhaling the elusive scent that was the older woman, “I'm excited too, babe!”

Regina chuckled “Babe? I'm ‘babe’ now?”

Emma leaned her head back, “I guess. It kind of just came out.”

“I like it, coming from your lips of course.” Regina smiled before leaning down to capture them in a swift kiss.

“Are you ready to go?” A breathless Emma asked

“Of course, just locking up.” Regina said shutting the door and walking to the car with Emma not far behind.

……………………………………………………….

“Oh!” Emma nearly screamed causing the older woman to jump

“Jesus, Emma! I nearly peed myself!” Which sent Emma into a fit of laughter

“I didn’t mean to scare you! I was going to tell you that I made a playlist that I forgot about until now.”

“Well next time, please say so without making my heart skip a beat.” Regina exclaimed holding her chest

Emma took out her phone and plugged it into the auxiliary cord. Before she turned on the song, she looked at Regina and stated “Okay before I start the playlist, I have to tell you that I don’t usually share my music. My music choices are personal and sharing them means that I trust you.”

Regina glanced at Emma and moved her hand to her thigh “Thank you, darling. I can’t wait to hear it.”

Emma looked down at the phone to choose the song. Suddenly, a soft melody started coming out of the speakers.

After a few seconds, the voice of the Revivalists started singing to the women. Emma was quietly singing while Regina was nodding her head and smirking.

“What is this? I love it.” Regina asked

“It's called “Fade Away” by the Revivalists. It's one of my favorites.” Emma said, starting to sing louder.

The song ended and they waited for the next song to come on. After a few seconds of silence, “One and Only” by Adele came on and Regina gasped.

“I know this song! I love this song!” Regina exclaimed excitedly

Emma giggled and turned the music up. She turned to face Regina, grabbed her right hand, and started singing into it like a microphone.

“You’ve been on my mind, I grow fonder everyday….” Emma sang

Regina giggled and sang “Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face."

Emma reached down and turned up the music so they could no longer hear each other. They continued singing when Regina looked at Emma. She had her eyes closed, still singing but lost in the music.

Right before the chorus came, Regina quickly turned the music down and let Emma sing, “I dare you to le------” Emma’s face turned bright red

“Regina!” Emma squealed

Regina, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. “You sound so beautiful. Sing to me.”

“What? Regina, you don’t want me to sing to you.” Emma said, quite certain

“Oh, yes I do.” Regina said grabbing her upper thigh “Sing to me, dear.”

Emma shook her head and started the singing “I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise i'm worthy, to hold in your arms.” She closed her eyes “So come on and give me the chance, to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts”

She stopped and opened her eyes to find Regina glancing at her. “I think I’ve just found my new favorite part of you.”

Emma blushed, “I'm not that good, babe.” She said looking at Regina raising her eyebrows

“Emma, don’t say that. Your voice is beautiful. And remember, I'm expecting a private concert.” Regina laughed.

“Yeah, okay.” Emma said sarcastically “I have never sang for anyone besides Henry and now you.”

“Dear, you shouldn’t hide your voice.” Regina said grabbing Emma’s hand “I could listen to it for hours on end.”

“You’re being sweet.” said Emma

“Believe what you will, Emma.” Regina said, slightly frustrated that Emma didn’t believe her vocal capabilities. “I think your voice is captivating and I feel privileged to be able to be one of the people to hear it.”

Emma’s heart felt a slight tug as she gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. Regina involuntarily smiled at Emma.

After a few seconds, they pulled into the long gravel driveway that led to the cabin. Emma felt her heart race, she couldn’t help but smile at the tree’s passing.

The car pulled to a park where Regina pulled the keys out of the ignition. She turned to look at Emma,sitting with her face looking out the window “are you ready?”

Emma turned around and lunged at Regina to give her a hug “You have no idea. I love it here.”

Regina laughed and returned the hug, “Good, let’s go then.”

After they had gotten their things, they went inside and started to warm up the vacant cabin.

Regina had gone down to the basement to start the pilot light and Emma was taking the sheets of the furniture. Suddenly Emma felt hands wrap around her waist. She stood straight up as soon as she realized who it was.

“I'm so glad you’re here, love.” Regina said appreciating how comfortable Emma was with her

“I'm so glad you invited me.” Emma said leaning her head back on Regina’s shoulder and smiled, “you smell so good.”

“You said that already, darling.” Regina laughed

“I’m reiterating the truth.” Emma said turning her head to capture Regina’s lips  
Emma’s body naturally turned to follow her head. She moved her hands and placed them under Regina’s butt. Gently, she lifted Regina’s legs and carried her to the couch. Lips never disconnecting, Emma backed herself until she sank, leaving Regina to straddle her. Regina let out a slight squeal before breaking the kiss.

“You never seem to cease to amaze me with how physically strong you are.” Regina said relaxing her head against Emma’s.

“You’re not that heavy, babe.” Emma retorted

Regina closed her eyes and smiling. A few seconds passed before Emma said “what are you going to do with me now that we are all alone and you have me all to yourself.”

Regina let out the most intoxicating chuckle before opening her eyes and smirking, her eyes a darker shade of brown. “Whatever you want, dear.”

“Can we have a dance party?” Emma exclaimed loudly

Regina’s brows furrowed, before laughing until tears were coming out of her eyes. “Yes, dear.” she managed to get out, “if that’s what you want.”

Regina got off Emma’s lap and went to the stereo. “What music do you want?” she asked turning around to see Emma without a shirt on and unbuttoning her pants.  
“What are you doing?!” Regina asked raising her eyebrows

“I thought this would make if more fun.” Emma said stepping out of her jeans and smiling

“Whatever you say.” Regina said taking her shirt off and starting random music that came on the radio.

Emma had jumped onto the couch and began singing along with the music on the radio. Regina smiled at the girl who had quickly abducted her heart. Emma had grabbed a random hairbrush and began using it as a fake microphone and belted out her voice into the inanimate object.

“Alright now, baby. It’s all right now!” Emma sang as Regina joined her on the couch and began singing also.

“We’re so happy together. We can’t beat this.” Regina belted out which took Emma by surprise and caused her to double over in laughter.

They continued to dance for what seemed like a very short time before Regina sat on the floor, winded by the continuous dancing and singing. Emma sat not long after and Regina turned down the music.

“You are so cute.” Emma said certainly, out of breath

Regina started to chuckle as she tried to get the strand of hair off her face that was sticking with a little perspiration, “You think this is cute? Dear, you might need your eyes checked.”

“Nope, 20/20 vision. You are the cutest, even with a little bit of sweat.” Emma said crossing her legs to sit right in front of Regina

Regina followed suit and raised her eyebrows at Emma.

“Hey, you know what would be fun?” Regina asked

“What’s that?” Emma replied

“Truth or dare.”

Emma giggled shortly “Fine, you’re starting though.”

“Emma, dear, truth or dare?”

Emma thought on this simple question for a few seconds “Truth.”

Regina smirked predatorily and her eyes changed in front of Emma’s face before  
Regina said in a low and sultry voice “Are you wet for me, Em-ma?”

Emma was certain she had heard the question wrong, “What?” she asked

“You heard me, darling.” Regina said slowly and pronouncing every syllable

Emma thought it over before saying “Always. You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes upon.”

Regina gave a watery smile, “your turn.”

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth, dear.”

Two could play at this game and Emma felt comfortable enough to play dirty if that was how Regina wanted it.

“Have you ever touched yourself with me in mind?” she spewed out

As if already having known the question, Regina quickly replied “Oh, yes dear. It’s the only way I can seem to reach orgasmic levels.”

Emma’s face went automatically crimson and all she could do was slightly squeak and tighten her already spread thighs.

Regina knew what she was doing to Emma and so she got up and resituated herself behind Emma so there was no longer any room between her front and Emma’s back.  
“Truth or dare, dear?” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear causing her baby hairs to stand on end at the base of her neck

Emma swallowed audibly and involuntarily craned her neck to the side “Truth” she said just above a whisper

“What do you want me to do to you tonight?” Regina asked, still very curious

Emma stayed silent and thought over what she had thought was going to happen that night. “I want all of you to have all of me.”

Regina moved her hand to Emma’s chin and moved her face to face hers. “I don’t want you saying that just because you think it's what I want to hear or because you feel pressured, Emma.”

“I want to. I want to show you how much I love you in ways that words can’t.”

Regina felt her heart skip a beat and she lunged forward for a kiss. “If I do something you don’t like or don’t understand, you need to tell me. Okay?”

Emma nodded and placed another chaste kiss upon Regina’s lips. Emma turned her body so it was facing the same way as her head and deepened the kiss. Their lips molded together as Emma licked Regina’s bottom lip. Regina slowly opened her mouth and bit Emma’s lower lip and pulled back. Emma involuntarily moaned which made Regina smile.

“You liked that, yes?” Regina asked rhetorically

Emma couldn’t find the correct words to describe how she felt so she lunged forward knocking Regina on her back and Emma sitting on top of her.

“More than you know.” Emma said leaning down for another kiss as Regina let out a deep chuckle.

“Emma, do you really want this?” Regina asked as she broke the kiss “I just want to make sure you know what this is and if you are sure, I want to make sure it's done correctly.”

“Regina, I know you are afraid to hurt me or making me uncomfortable but you are nothing like Neal. I am certain that I want this, if you are. I'm not trying to pressure you either.”

Regina sat up onto her elbows, “I just wanted to make sure.” She said looking Emma in her bright green eyes

Emma looked at her beautiful face and raised one eyebrow “Ms. Mills, please make endless, mind blowing love to me and make me scream your name.”

Regina let out an involuntary moan “What are you doing to me, Emma?”

Emma smirked and pushed her hips against Regina’s, “Is it working?”

“Dear, I don’t think you understand how much it's working.” Regina replied in a raspy tone

Without thinking, Regina flipped Emma over so she was now on top. “I'm going to show you how it should’ve been done the first time.” She almost growled as she stood up and grabbed Emma’s hand to lead her to the bedroom.

Once inside, Regina shut the door and pushed Emma down on the bed. Emma let out a little squeak as she fell backwards landing on her elbows to hold herself up. Regina was looking at her with heavily darkened eyes. Slowly, she raised her hands to the clasp of her bra and unhinged it. She leisurely slipped the straps down her arms revealing two perfect orbs.

Emm couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful woman who trusted her with her body. “You’re stunning.” Emma said breathlessly

“Thank you darling.” Regina replied humbly

Emma sat up and began to unclasp her bra before Regina quickly said “No! Let me do that dear.”

Emma lowered her arms as Regina came to the bed and reached around Emma to her lower back. With her fingertips, she began tracing her spine upwards until she reached the bra clasp. Slowly, she undid it and began pulling it off of Emma.  
Regina took a step back and looked down at the girl, “I believe I misspoke earlier when I said your voice was my favorite thing about you.”

Emma let out a snort “Look at yours though, they are perfect.” Emma said in awe reaching out to grab Regina’s waist and pulling her in.

Regina bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Emma’s head before pushing Emma back so she was laying on the bed. Regina’s hand went from the top of Emma’s shoulders and traced over the mounds of her breasts and down her stomach to the hem of her underwear. She looked up at Emma’s eyes and when she nodded, Regina began to slip her hand under them and tug them down her legs where she hastily threw them against the wall.

“Emma, you are simply breathtaking.” Regina said staring at the younger woman and pulling down her underwear.

Emma’s face reddened, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “You have to be kidding, right? Regina, look at yourself. You have to know that you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Regina’s face lowered and Emma felt her stomach drop. “I will tell you every second, of every minute, of every day if i have to because you need to believe you’re as beautiful as I do.” Emma said quickly.

Regina looked up and walked quickly to Emma where she knocked her down once again and climbed on top of her. Swiftly, she leaned down and began kissing Emma. Emma’s hands went to the small of Regina’s back before lowering themselves to the beginning of her butt.

Regina slowly chuckled “You’re very forward.”

“I’ve waited to do this for a very long time.” Emma said smiling when Regina lowered her head for another kiss.

Regina’s hands began exploring Emma’s body. She etched where her arms ended and her chest began in her mind. Her hands brushed over Emma’s breasts and Emma inhaled quickly. Regina smiled as she lowered her head to kiss her chin, down to her neck where she lingered for awhile, and eventually kissed the skin that was Emma’s breast. She kissed around the nipple, before quickly opening her mouth and sucking directly on it. Emma gasped but arched her back for more contact.

Regina switched over and gave attention to the other neglected breast before lowering her head to kiss down Emma’s stomach.

“Are you sure, Emma?” Regina asked raising her head

“Regina, please.” Emma said breathing heavily “I need you.”

Regina smirked, “You’re wish is my command.”

She lowered her head to kiss the top of Emma’s mound before slowly allowing her tongue access to glide across the length of Emma’s sex. Emma immediately gasped and pointed her toes.

“Do you like that? Talk to me, Emma” Regina said in a raspy tone

Emma swallowed audibly, “Yes.” she moaned accidentally

Regina let out a predatory chuckle before lowering her head again and finding Emma’s already soaked core. Regina started to feverishly lick Emma’s already sensitive flesh causing Emma to involuntarily arch her back and gasp for air.  
“Re...gina,” Emma moaned in between breaths

Regina came back up and kissed her messily. Emma’s hands began to explore Regina’s body. Her fingertips traveled down Regina’s spine to the top of her butt. She decided to take a leap of faith and grabbed handfuls of Regina’s ass with both hands.

Regina let out a quick breath and smiled.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we met.” Emma revealed

“I’ve been wanting to do this since we met.” Regina said placing her hand on Emma’s core and allowing one digit to enter her.

Emma began breathing heavily before repeating “More, Regina. Please, more.”

Regina entered another digit into Emma and developed a rhythm and began pumping into Emma.

“Emma, relax. Let your body do what it wants, honey.”

Emma relaxed her body and started to feel a buildup of heat starting at her core.  
“Regina…” She said in between breaths “I'm gonna…”

“Emma, look me in the eyes. I want to see your face.”

Emma looked her directly in the eyes and when she saw Regina’s whiskey brown eyes, she felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure and peace explode throughout her body.

Regina rolled over and pulled Emma into her arms.

“You’re beautiful, dear.” Regina complimented

“Thank you so much.” Emma said out of breath “You are amazing Regina.”

“Was that better?”

“That didn’t even compare to the first time, it was phenomenal. Orgasms rock.”

Regina let out a loud laugh, “I guess they do, yes.”

“If you let me, I would like to try and make you achieve one.” Emma said trying to get up on top of her

“Tomorrow, dear. I think we’re both worn out from that little exchange.” Regina said pulling Emma down on her body.

“Okay, but in the morning, I'm gonna give you the best orgasm you’ve ever experienced.” Emma said certainly

“I know you will.” Regina said with a small chuckle

Emma fell asleep that night listening to the sound of Regina’s heart beat. She swore it was the best music she ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the steaminess that is Regina and Emma. As always, I love your comments and kudos!!


End file.
